Little survivor
by Falcon 101
Summary: A story of romance, fluffness and danger. A married couple and a mysterious child.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly set over the hills and as the lights gradually came on and illuminated the street Addison Shepherd walked through Seattle heading back from the shops, her phone buzzed and flicking it open she saw her message.

_I have a surprise waiting for you at home_

_I'll give you a hint its involves fine cuisine_

Addison chuckled to herself feeling so wonderful inside that she had the most caring thoughtful amazing husband in the world, and he was someone that made her feel special and loved after seven years of marriage. _Derek makes me feel complete_ Addison's own voice said inside her head then her mind wandered and she felt a cold dark feeling that she was lying to herself. She brushed it off by putting a smile back on her face and continued to walk hearing the sound of nightclub music and teenagers mucking around in the street and then Addison stopped as she heard a different sound.

She concentrated for a second and then she heard more coughing coming from her left Addison saw a shadowy alleyway and taking a deep breath she wandered slowly into it keeping her eyes peeled trying to find any sign of the source in the darkness. She cried out as she heard the sound of tumbling cans and taking out her phone she shined its light all around her. Addison kept moving as she crept to a pile of garbage she shined her light and gasped as she saw a small child lying on top of torn pillows. Addison checked the child's head and felt heat she then monitored the child's pulse with her fingers and quickly dialled 911.

"Thanks to you Addison the girl's life may have been saved" Owen Hunt muttered as he examined his notes. A high fever various cuts and bruises on her body, where did you say you found her."

"She was lying in garbage" Addison said softly, "she could have been there for hours and no one even helped her."

"Whatever has happened Addison the girl is now safe and it is expected she will make a full recovery." Owen gave her a swift smile as Addison walked out of his office and through the hospital until she came to the room where the girl was being treated. She entered quietly seeing the girl was asleep and sat down on a chair positioned next to the bedside. Addison examined the child's features as she had expected the girl looked underweight filthy and pale her long brown hair was in two messy pigtails and the stillness of the child told Addison that the girl was completely exhausted. Addison looked at the monitors then seeing a tiny hand poking out of the covers she gently took it in her own as she watched the little girl.

"Addison," Addison looked up at Arizona standing in the doorway. Addison smiled at the blonde's open mouth, "you want to ask me in the nicest way you know how that you need to look after your patient."

Arizona nodded then her eyes shot to the bed and Addison saw a pair of bright brown eyes opening and then widening in fear, "It's alright" Addison whispered. The little girl looked at her and then buried herself under the covers. Addison still kept her hand held around the girl's and gently used her other hand to pull the covers up and smiled at the girl's face, "you're scared of me but i'm not a scary person and neither is my friend." Addison stroked the girl's hand with her thumb and watched the child slowly crawl forward, "we're looking after you for a while."

"Ariel" the girl whispered.

"That's a lovely name" Addison whispered, "i'm Dr Shepherd i'll be looking after you Ariel." Ariel looked at Addison's face before putting her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. Addison gently removed her hand from the girl's and tucked it under the covers, "Arizona" she started looking at her friend.

Arizona waved her hand and shook her head, "you rescued her so if you want to be her doctor I won't stand in the way." Addison thanked her friend and watching her place her clipboard down and leaving the room she went to grab it.

An hour later and Addison saw Ariel opening her eyes again, "sheep" she whispered looking at Addison.

"Sheep?" Addison whispered back in confusion.

"Sheep" the girl repeated, "you mean sleep?" Addison said.

"Sheep?" Ariel said pointing her finger at Addison, "where are the sheep?"

"Oh Ariel my name is Shepherd but I don't have any sheep" Addison gave the girl a wide grin, "why don't you call me Addison."

"Adder" the girl whispered.

"Addison" Addison said now grinning widely, "I remember your name its Ariel just like the mermaid Ariel, have you seen that movie."

The girl nodded "its lots of fun isn't it" Addison said.

"It's scary" the girl replied, "the octopus lady."

"Oh the bad guy yes she was scary wasn't she, but the good people Eric and Ariel they defeated her in the end."

Ariel started to cough and Addison edged closer, "can you tell me where the pain is for me Ariel."

"Everywhere" Ariel whispered.

"Well then i'll have to help you feel better then won't I."

"Are you the fairy godmother?"

"No I don't have any wings or a magic wand, but I can still help you feel better although you might be here for a while."

Ariel smiled widely and Addison was amazed at the transformation that the smile made to the girl's face.

The door opened and Addison walked in kicking off her shoes and running a hand through her long red hair thinking about how late it was then she walked into her bedroom and saw Derek sleeping peacefully. Addison gently kissed his cheek then walked back to the kitchen, "Addison" Derek muttered.

Addison turned back round, "go back to sleep honey."

"There's dinner for you in the oven, why were you delayed."

"Work, it was an emergency, i'm sorry I didn't let you know I was caught up."

Derek just smiled, "you look so beautiful right now."

"Derek you can barely see me in this light."

Derek showed his teeth as he smiled, "well we could head into the light of the kitchen and have the date we should have had tonight."

"Shouldn't you be asleep you look very tired."

"Funny I don't feel tired and I can show you." Derek shot up and picked Addison up in his arms getting a delighted shriek of giggles from Addison as Derek spun her round, "come on the night is still young" he said as he carried Addison through the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Derek turned over on his side and feeling sheets with his hands he opened his eyes and saw Addison combing her hair in the mirror, "your dressed I got to say i'm disappointed."

"I know i'm up early Derek, but I need to get to the hospital before my shift, I have a busy day today."

"Can you at least give me a kiss goodbye?"

Addison walked over and Derek pulled her on top of him, "Derek" Addison said with a laugh "I can't stay here."

"But I like seeing you" Derek said as he kissed her cheek and started on her neck.

"You have to work as well, or have you forgotten?"

Derek nodded with a warm expression on his face, "can't I make you breakfast."

Addison kissed him, "I don't say this enough, you my love are amazing."

"I have an amazing wife who made me amazing, go and help those patients." Addison planted a kiss on his chest and walked out of the bedroom.

_30 minutes later_

Addison gently opened the door and Ariel's face lit up, "Adder" the girl squealed in joy.

"Hi Ariel it's good to see you too" Addison said with a smile, "but remember my name is Addison."

"Sorry" Ariel said sheepishly.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Bored" the girl muttered looking around Addison sat down on the chair by the bed, "well I brought you some movies that I think you will like." She put copies of Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and Snow White on the bed. Ariel looked at them all and shook her head.

"You don't like any of these movies" Addison said with astonishment.

"The bad guys are scary" the girl whispered.

"Sweetie lots of movies have a bad guy in them, but there are many good people in them too, it's going to be a really boring day for you and these movies would help to pass the time."

Ariel rolled over and picked up a puzzle book, "can you help me with the puzzles?"

"I think I can do that." Addison said moving closer to sit beside Ariel while the girl opened the book to a word search.

_Hours later_

Derek had finished with his mourning schedule and was thinking about catching up with Addison for lunch. He wandered through the hospital and hearing a familiar voice she walked through the hall until he came to a window and smiled as he watched Addison stacking wooden blocks with a small girl who looked about five years old he saw the blocks tumbling over and Addison laughing with the girl then knocking on the door he slowly came in Addison instantly swallowed.

"Adder its Prince Charming" the girl whispered pointing a finger at Derek. Addison gave a light chuckle, "Ariel this is Derek."

"Hello there Ariel" Derek said as he bended down to look the girl in the eye "how are you feeling today?"

Ariel just smiled, "she's feeling much better today" Addison answered, "aren't you Ariel?"

"Un huh, Adder had been teaching me how to build blocks."

"Right I saw you" Derek exchanged an amused glance with Addison, "you built them really high nearly to the roof."

"We can build them till they reach outer space."

"It would take a lot more blocks then we have now, why don't we show Derek all the puzzles we did."

"Adder is smart she helped me do puzzles" Ariel looked at Derek, "I thought Prince Charming had a sword."

Derek smirked at Addison, "Ariel i'm not Prince Charming my name is Derek Shepherd and my wife's name is Addison, can you say our names."

"You married him your Cinderella?" Ariel crawled to the side of the bed and looked at Addison in wonder who just shook her head smiling at Derek.

_1 hour later_

Derek brought a croissant to the table, "here you are my beautiful Cinderella."

"Don't call me that where people we know are around and could hear us" Addison said with a lop sided grin, "anyway I rather that name then Adder."

"I got to say Prince Charming does suit me."

"Get over yourself" Addison said smirking, "I thought Mcdreamy was good enough."

"Ariel seems like a great kid" Derek muttered, "her parents must be proud of her."

Addison put her coffee down and looked deep into Derek's eyes, "Derek" she said slowly, "I found her last night asleep in an alleyway."

"Addison" Derek whispered in shock.

"She hasn't asked me if anyone is coming to see her and I haven't asked her cause i'm afraid of how she would react."

"Addison she could have been abandoned."

"Derek I know there are terrible people out there, but Ariel couldn't have been."

"Where are her x ray scans" Derek said.

"I haven't looked at them yet... i'll be right back." Addison darted for her office and saw the envelope on the desk she quickly looked through it and her heart sank when she learned that traces of ambien had been found in her system.

"Dr Shepherd" Addison turned around and saw a woman a little younger than her walking into the room, "i'm Alice Turner children services I was informed you are taking care of a young girl, Ariel Beames."

"That's correct yes, she was brought in last night and has been receiving treatment for minor cuts and injurious."

"Addison I need to ask you some questions and it's very important you answer them, has Ariel mentioned anyone named Steven or Nicola West."

"No she hasn't and she hasn't mentioned anyone else, if I may ask what is their connection to Ariel."

"They are her most recent foster carers, and according to my sources they have moved in the last few days. If I could ask Ariel where they are I could get in touch with them."

Addison kept her facial features straight and channelled her anger into clenching her fists, "her foster carers drugged her and abandoned her."

There was a long pause, "how can you be sure of this" Alice whispered.

"The x ray scans show that there are still traces of drugs in her system, and to put it in simple words you can understand she was in a deep slumber when she was found in a pile of garbage last night." Addison said her voice growing louder and angrier, "now if you will excuse me I have a patient to take care of." Addison stormed out of the room and walked into Ariel's room the girl was fast asleep. Addison gently brushed her cheek with her hand and went to work putting away the toys that had been left out this morning when Derek came in and gestured to Addison. Addison looked at Ariel then walked with Derek until they were alone.

"Alice talked to me as well" Derek started, "and she is sorry she made you upset she wants to know how long it will be before Ariel is released from the hospital."

"It will be at least another day, after examining her x rays I don't believe that everything wrong with her health has been identified."

"Addison" a sleepy voice called.

Addison walked in followed by Derek "i'm here honey," she took Ariel's hand in hers, "did you have a lovely sleep."

The girl nodded, "Addison when am I going home."

Addison quickly looked at Derek's sad face, "Ariel can you tell me who you live with."

"You and Derek at the hospital."

"No Ariel" Derek whispered, "what we mean is do you know two people there names are Steven and Nicola or Mr and Mrs West."

The girl nodded, "I like them they're nice."

Addison fought through her surprise and bended forward, "Ariel this is going to be difficult for you to hear. The truth is Steven and Nicola you won't be living with them anymore."

"Why not?"

"We don't know where they are Ariel" Derek said.

"But I want to see them" Ariel whispered and Addison felt pain inside her seeing tears well up in the child's eyes, "sweetheart were they mean to you, did they say mean things did they hurt you."

"They said nice things, they did nice things Addison." The girl began to cry and Addison gently moved the girl onto her lap and held her in a gentile embrace, "i'm sorry honey."

"Addison" the woman looked up at Callie standing by the door, "before you finish today Owen needs to talk to you." Addison looked at her watch and couldn't believe the time had flown, "Callie I will be there soon."

She looked at Derek's caring face, "can you."

"Of course" Derek said as Addison tried to lift Ariel onto the bed, "Ariel I need to go somewhere now."

Ariel clung to her tightly, "I promise i'll come back and Derek will still be here, you need to let go of me." Ariel slowly did and looked up at Addison, "I'll be back very soon." Addison whispered.

_That night_

Derek later walked into his bedroom and saw something he hadn't seen for a long time Addison was looking out the window crying. Derek put her arm around her and hugged her from the side, "Derek it's not right" she whispered.

"I know Addison its terrible, what has happened makes me sick as well."

"Did you see the way she clung to me, she wanted me with her and I left her."

"Addison you have been amazing with her, don't be hard on yourself."

"She doesn't deserve any of this Derek," then she looked up at him, "we could do something."

"Addison" Derek gently said, "we can't take her in."

"Derek we can, we have plenty of room, we can take care of her."

"We work crazy hours, we have barely enough time for each other as it is we have no real experience taking care of children."

"Derek please" Addison whispered begging him with her eyes, "she needs me, she needs us please Derek."

Derek looked at Addison's face and thought about everything that had happened today and everything that might happen in the future then he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

Alice Turner opened the door and saw Derek and Addison sitting on the coach with Derek's hand entwined with Addison's, "good you're early now would you like some coffee before we start."

"No thank you" Derek said Addison just gave a tense nod, "we would like to talk right now if it's okay.'

Alice took a chair opposite the couple, "I am assuming this matter is in relation to Ariel Beames."

Addison leaned forward, "have you found a foster home for Ariel yet."

"Not yet but I am confident we will find a place soon, we usually don't have much trouble finding a suitable home for foster children."

"Miss Turner" Derek leaned forward, "my wife and I are interested in taking in Ariel."

Megan's face looked as unfeeling as a slab of rock, "Dr Shepherd have you thought this through, this is a huge responsibility."

"We're sure" Addison said firmly, "we've talked about it we can provide for her." She held her breath and Megan slowly smiled, "I am sure Ariel will be happy if I move fast enough I can have the documents ready soon, I will be in contact."

Derek and Addison spent the next few days doing their usual routine but every chance they had even if they had a few minutes they did their best to spend it with Ariel. Every time when Addison walked into Ariel's room the little girl would smile and wave at her and if Derek was already there she would watch them through the window for a few moments feeling warmth rising in her chest before letting them know of her presence. Addison would constantly check her phone for messages every few hours hoping that Alice would call them soon and trying not to think about the possibility that she and Derek would not be able to look after Ariel. She had argued with Derek that until it was official they would not tell Ariel they didn't want to build up hope, but whenever her mind wandered Addison would imagine a life living with Derek and Ariel in their home and it kept her awake at night as she anxiously waited for Alice's return.

"Addison," Ariel whispered.

Addison snapped out of her daydream and looked at Ariel sitting up on the bed, "sorry Ariel what is it."

"You look sad" Addison put a smile back on her face, "i'm okay sweetheart i'm just thinking about things that aren't worth thinking about." Ariel edged forward and slowly drew her small arms around Addison's neck, "i'm fine Ariel really" Addison pushed her worrying thoughts to the back of her mind as she hugged the girl to her chest. "You haven't complained that much about being in here all day and I think you are well again, so why don't we go for a little walk through the hospital."

Ariel hopped down and ran through the door, "wait for me kiddo."

Derek looked at his text message and he dashed to Ariel's room. He opened the door finding the room deserted, he pushed away his feeling of panic and calmly texted Addison. Ten minutes later he found them sitting in a corner playing with several toys. Ariel saw Derek and jumping up ran to hug his legs, "I was wondering where you were" Derek whispered as he rubbed the girl's head, "we went exploring Derek."

"You found the playtime section" Addison wandered over, "I thought I would get her out of the bed for a bit."

The girl tugged on his hands, "can you play with us Derek?"

"Well I need to talk to Addison for a minute and then I would be happy to play with you."

Ariel smiled and ran back to the toys, "i'm sorry I didn't tell you first, I thought she would be going mad being stuck in the hospital bed...what's with the smile."

"Have a guess." Addison put her hands over her mouth, "Derek" she gasped.

"Alice will be here in twenty minutes."

Addison hugged Derek with tears in her eyes, "well I think you're happy."

Addison breathed in his ear, "I thought she would never get back to us."

_Twenty minutes later_

Alice walked into the playroom and Derek greeted her with a handshake, "i'm sorry I know this waiting process is difficult especially for first time carers. I just need you and Addison to look over these documents, then once you've signed them Ariel will be right to come with you this afternoon."

"Addison will be here in a minute she's just taking Ariel back to her room." Derek browsed through the documents and had signed them when Addison came back panting from running and quickly signed the documents, "thank you" she said smiling with happiness. Alice smiled and left "well shall we" Derek said.

Addison opened the door and Ariel jumped from the bed and walked over to Addison grabbing her hand, "your back already" she whispered smiling.

"Yes honey" Addison bended down, "Ariel we have something we need to talk to you about."

Ariel nodded and Addison walked to the bed with the girl while Derek followed suit, "Ariel we know that you don't want to be in the hospital you want to be outside and be able to do all the fun things you used to do."

Ariel shook her head "you want to stay here" Addison whispered astonished. Ariel crawled into Addison's lap "your here" she whispered and Addison smiled widely, "sweetheart we want you to stay with us."

"You'll be in the room all the time," the girl said hopeful.

"Ariel we don't just live at the hospital we live in a nice home and we want you to live there with us."

Ariel gazed at them open mouthed and Addison smiled, "so you want to come home with us." The girl hugged her tightly and Derek put her hand on Ariel's shoulder, "we'll go home tonight."

It was very late when they arrived home, Derek carried the sleeping Ariel into the house and Addison rubbing the girl's back led the way she opened the door to the guest room turned on the light and gasped, "not so loud" Derek whispered smirking.

Addison looked around seeing a room transformed. The walls glowed pink with blue flowers and birds of different colours had been painted all around the room. The quilt on the bed was decorated with fairies and the floor was lined with soft toy animals, several children's books were on the desk by the bed, "you think she will like it" Derek whispered behind her.

Addison turned around, "you were doing this behind my back weren't you."

"You do sleep like the dead" Derek muttered. "I didn't get her everything, I have little idea what women want when it comes to clothes."

Addison gestured for Derek to put Ariel into the bed and then watched her from the doorway, "Derek thank you" she said kissing him "for everything."

Derek turned off the light and gently closed the door. He then lifted Addison up twirling her around, "Derek we're being too loud."

"This is a happy day we should be celebrating."

"I was thinking more like a good night sleep to celebrate."

Derek shrugged and carried her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek slowly opened his eyes the next morning to the sound of creaking he quickly glanced at the door and saw Ariel running into the room and doing a huge leap onto the bed. Addison groaned and turned over on her side, "hi Derek" the girl said enthusiastically giving him a hug, "hey Ariel" Derek gave Ariel a wide smile and ruffled her hair.

"Addison" Ariel's hands turned Addison onto her back, Addison blinked tiredly at her "sweetie can you let me get some sleep."

"But its morning Addison, people sleep during the night unless they're owls."

"Addison is very tired" Derek said "why don't we have some breakfast." Ariel jumped down and ran out of the room Derek rubbed Addison's shoulder, "i'll look after her for a while."

"Thanks Derek" Addison said gratefully.

_An hour later_

Addison snuggled into the covers when she felt cold hands on her face and opening her eyes saw Ariel playing with her hair, "Ariel I thought I told you."

"Derek said he had to go to the hospital."

_Derek why didn't you tell me you had to work_ she thought then she yawned and sat up, "can we do something" Addison started at Ariel's excited face, "well have you had breakfast."

Ariel nodded, "you want to watch the television."

"I watch TV all the time can we go outside."

"Okay" Addison said feeling herself give in and she forced her tired joints to move out of bed and into the bathroom, "Ariel can you give me a few minutes."

_Later_

"Addison" Ariel tugged on Addison hand.

"Yes Ariel have you found something else."

"Bugs under a rock." The girl picked a beetle up, "Ariel put that down its disgusting."

Ariel put the beetle down and whispered to it, "sorry bugs Addison is grumpy today."

"Ariel i'm not grumpy i'm just" Ariel smiled up at her Addison nodded, "i'm sorry sweetie i'm very tired, I should be more cheerful."

"It's okay Addison" the girl said as she opened her arms up and Addison sighed, "Ariel I can't carry you."

Ariel gave her the cutest look Addison had ever seen Addison shook her head and the child started to pamper Addison's arm with little kisses, "Ariel" Addison said feebly.

Ariel's lip trembled and she drew even closer to Addison, the woman groaned and sat down on a bench Ariel immediately sat on her lap, "sorry Addison you're sleepy."

Addison gave Ariel a wink "i'm not too tired to do this" and she picked Ariel up swinging her around in her arms enjoying the little girl's giggles and put her back down on her feet, "okay now how about we get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the clothes I got on?"

"Well let's see they're dirty, torn and" Addison gave the girl a huge sniff Ariel smiled, "they don't smell very nice."

"Where do we get clothes?"

"There's a place with clothes and all kinds of things I know you'll like it, but Ariel please don't give me the puppy dog look and no more looking for bugs."

The girl giggled and took Addison's hand, "i'm having so much fun Addison."

"Ariel."

"I have fun when your around Addison" the girl drew closer hugging her waist and Addison feeling beautiful feelings building inside of her forgot how tired she was as she lifted Ariel into her arms.

_Hours later_

"How's the fruit smoothie?"

Ariel slurped the smoothie, "tastes like fruit."

Addison ran her hand through Ariel's hair, "so you like the mall."

"There are lots of people and lots of places."

"You seemed to know where everything was, so I think you've been here before."

Ariel nodded and closed her eyes, "honey" Addison stroked the hair out of the girl's face "you were here before with Mr and Mrs West weren't you."

"I miss them Addison" Addison draped her arm around the girl's shoulders, "I know you do Ariel."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"I don't know Ariel that's the truth." Addison lifted the girl from the chair onto her lap and smiled warmly at the child "why are you so nice to me" Ariel whispered.

"Because I like you and because I think you're the most wonderful girl that I ever met."

The girl cried and Addison hugged her close for a while until the girl's sobs settled, "sweetheart what happened should never have happened, but the most important thing is that you're safe." Ariel coughed, Addison's hands stroked her face until she the girl looked into her eyes, "Ariel we came out to have some fun remember."

Ariel nodded, "can you give a big smile for me."

Ariel pulled a funny face with her fingers on her lips and Addison giggled, "that's better now you see that lamp store over there."

_6.00_

Derek could hear music playing from inside and he walked into the house and peeking through the living room door he saw Ariel dancing to the song on the television the song ended and started up again, "Addison" the girl called.

"Honey i'm exhausted I can't dance the hot dog dance again."

"I'm not tired neither is Mickey Mouse."

"Honey please."

Derek opened the door, "Derek" Ariel cried out before running straight into Derek's waist. "I misses seeing you today" Derek said softly.

"I missed you to Derek but i've had fun with Addison even though she doesn't want to dance with me anymore." Derek saw Addison on the coach lying flat on her back, "Ariel I think it's time for your bath."

"I had a bath this morning."

"And you are very dirty and sweaty from today and you need another one, come one I got you some bubble bath mixture."

"Thank you Derek" the girl said excited as she ran to the bathroom. Derek rubbed Addison's hand Addison looked up and gave Derek a weak smile, "thank you for rescuing me."

"You look ready for a long sleep."

"I know children have heaps of energy but I think Ariel stored up all her energy from being in the hospital."

"I can take her for the day tomorrow if you want to rest."

"Derek i'm the one who said lets become foster parents and take Ariel in, I don't care if i'm in zombie city tomorrow i'm coming with you and little miss get up and go nuts."

"Derek" Ariel called.

"Just a second Ariel" Derek kissed Addison, "get some sleep"

"It's too late I won't get to sleep later on."

"Trust me it will be worth it."

Addison woke up a few hours later and wandered into the kitchen she looked at burning candles and two glasses of wine. "You look amazing" Addison spun round and giggled at Derek in his best suit holding out his hand, "Derek you really want to do this when i'm in my pyjamas"

Derek turned on the cd player and Addison's favourite song started. Addison smiled widely and taking Derek's hand started to gently move to the music, another song began and Derek held her closer.

"Ribbit" Addison looked around her confused "ribbit...ribbit." Derek gestured Addison to look down the hallway and they saw Ariel hopping on her hands and feet like a frog. Derek coughed and Ariel looked at them smiled sweetly and ran back to her room, "excuse me for a moment" Addison said as she wandered into Ariel's room and loomed over the bed smiling. Ariel opened her eyes and started to giggle then Addison threw back the bed covers and started to tickle the little girl, Ariel rolled around shrieking with laughter until Addison stopped and kissed the girl's forehead, "are you ready to go to sleep."

"I'll sleep i'll sleep" the panting girl said.

"That's very good" Addison turned off the light and watching Ariel go to sleep she kissed the girl's cheek and walked out Derek stood in the hallway, "she insisted on me reading her three stories before she finally went to sleep."

"You are amazing with her" Addison whispered.

"Well Ariel is pretty special, but there's one more lady I want to take care of."

Addison kissed him, "let's finish our dance."


	5. Chapter 5

The wind blew through the room and Derek opened his eyes seeing his wife sleeping peacefully then he cried out as something tickled his toes. Addison opened her eyes and gave a yelp as well, "what the" she said looking around.

"Ariel" Derek said sternly to the smiling girl at the end of the bed holing a toy crocodile, "Chomper wanted breakfast."

"Well so do I" Derek got out of bed, "I want some little girl for breakfast."

Ariel ran laughing from the room and Derek followed, "here I come fee fi fo fum." Derek heard muffled laughter, "I think I smell." Derek pulled away the garbage bin the girl ran and Derek caught her, "I got you." Ariel laughed harder then Derek had ever heard her he kissed her cheek, "I think cereal tastes nicer so we'll have that instead."

"You two are full of energy this morning" Addison muttered as she came in yawning.

"What are we doing today" Ariel said.

"Well" Derek put his hands on Ariel's shoulders, "it's a surprise."

"Okay" Ariel smiled at the two grownups.

_Hours later_

Derek drove while Addison navigated and Ariel sat in the back singing repetitive and rather annoying songs which Derek tried hard to ignore as he kept changing lanes.

"Okay we take a left here" Derek said as he indicated.

"No Derek the map says we drive another three hundred meters, and then we turn left."

"Ducks are dancing dum dum dum" Ariel sang as she clapped her hands on her knees, "sheep are singing dum dum dum."

Addison turned around, "honey can you stop singing that."

"Are we there yet?"

"No we will tell you when we get there" Derek muttered, "okay so we go along this street and we should see a sign directing us the rest of the way."

"Are we there yet?"

"Ariel" Addison said firmly. Ariel just smirked her cheeky smile, "we're here" Derek said with relief as he pulled up to the fair car park.

Ariel ran to the entrance and Addison hurried to stop her, "Ariel listen to me."

"There are funny animals" Ariel said as she pointed at the sheep.

"Ariel you need to listen to me."

The little girl saw how serious Addison was and nodded, "we're in a place full of many people and its easy for you to get lost so stay close to us at all times, if you want something ask us politely, and if you do get lost stay where you are and we will find you again quickly."

"Okay Addison" the girl looked at Addison and took her hand, then she reached out her other hand and Derek took it.

They spent the morning on a variety of different rides and watching live events, Addison and Derek both could see how much Ariel loved watching the animals racing against each other and kept buying her cotton candy and soft drinks. They later sat on the chairs in a stand and Addison watched Ariel a few meters away playing with the toys in her show bag. Derek came back from the bathroom and Addison smiled at him before whispering, "do you think we're spoiling her too much."

"I think so, but i'm betting that there haven't been many people in her life who have taken her to the fair."

"I'm just worried if we keep giving her what she wants she's going to end up being bratty and have difficulty making friends she might become."

"Addison" Derek cut her off, "we're not experienced at looking after children full time, but I think we are doing okay. Did you see the obedience and trust Ariel showed you when you talked to her about staying close to us."

"Ariel's mood often changes, I don't know what she thinks of us, i'm worried that."

"Addison you worry too much sometimes."

"Well that's because..."

"I don't worry enough" Derek finished, Addison gently poked him in the side.

"Addison" the girl whispered.

"How do you like your show bag," Addison bent down to look inside it.

"Can we try something please" Ariel whispered.

"Okay what is it?"

"Dodgem cars I always wanted to try dodgem cars, me and you vs Derek."

"I think we can handle that," Addison patted Derek on the shoulder who gave a gulp in response.

Teddy headed out of the ride with Callie squawking behind her as Arizona squashed her ribs in a tight squeeze, "that was a thrill" Teddy said.

"Don't make me go on one of those again" Arizona whispered as she clutched her mouth.

"Poor Arizona" Callie whispered rubbing her back, "she'll be fine she's tough" Teddy whispered.

"Yeah, hold the phone is that who I think it is."

Teddy nodded as she spotted their friends, "that is Derek walking with a sore leg and a kid running around in circles in front of him, that must be Ariel the girl Addison and Derek was telling us about."

"Let's say hi to them, come on Arizona I can't carry you around forever."

"Ariel" Addison said, "Derek needs a minute to catch his breath."

"I'm sorry Derek" Ariel whispered looking up at him with big sad eyes. Derek looked sideways at Addison, "I think she's trying to get my guard down before going in for another..."

"Derek it's the dodgems, and yes Ariel and I kept going for you and knocked you to the side but it was still fun wasn't it."

Ariel hugged Derek's leg, "please don't be mad Derek."

Derek's face melted into a loving smile, "hey i'm not mad, just got a headache from being conked" Derek bended down to hug Ariel and the girl started to gently rub his head, "I feel much better now" Derek whispered.

"Well look who's here," Addison waved to her friends as they came walking towards her. "Hey" Callie gave her a hug, "it's great to see you are you enjoying the fair?"

"We are, we've been having a great time"

"Looks like someone wants to be a doctor" Teddy said.

Addison giggled at Ariel giving Derek a head massage with both of her hands going counter clockwise the girl looked up at them, "I want to be a doctor and help people when i'm a grown up just like Addison and Derek."

"That's great honey" Callie said smiling, Ariel looked at her in curiosity.

"Sorry i'm forgetting my manners, i'm Callie this is Arizona and Teddy"

The blonde women behind Callie gave a smile and a wave Ariel waved back, "Ariel you've forgotten something" Addison gave her head a gentile rub.

"Um...oh yeah i'm Ariel"

"That's my girl" Addison whispered as she bended down and held her from behind kissing her cheek, "that's my smart beautiful girl." Ariel turned her head beaming at her and Addison suddenly realising what she had just said felt a strange mixture of confusion in her head and caring emotions in her heart.

After lunch Addison wandered off away from the group saying she wanted to clear her head she stopped when she got to the outskirts of the park and gathered her thoughts together she then admitted to herself that she had grown extremely attached to Ariel, and then she remembered what Derek had said to her last night.

_The documents Megan gave us stated that we are given temporary care of Ariel, she could be gone in a few months maybe less then she'll be moved to a new foster home._

Addison had assured Derek that everything would be okay that even though they would be upset they would move past it then she remembered thinking about how happy Ariel looked when Addison described the girl as her own child to her friends, to Derek and her heart ached.

"Excuse me" Addison looked around her and found a woman about her age with long blond hair holding the hand of a boy that looked a little younger then Ariel, "we're looking for the show bag stalls, Sam wants to get the ninja bag can you help us please."

Ariel gave a smile and walked with them back to the place, "it's just around that bend."

"Thank you i'm Kathyrn Sam will be very happy i'm sure. I think I saw you earlier with your husband and child."

"Foster child" Addison said quickly.

"Really, Sam is a foster child too my husband Jeff and I have been fostering for a while how about you."

"First time, Ariel has been with us for about a week" Addison said feeling lucky she had run into someone who knew what she was experiencing. "If you don't mind me saying so, i'm worried about attachment"

"We all worry about that and we do get sad when they go, but we can give them our details so they can contact us whenever they like and usually every child that moves on to another foster home ends up being happy. That's what you should be thinking when the time comes. In the meantime make sure the time you spend with the girl you are fostering is the best that you can possibly make it to be."

"Kathryn" the boy called Sam said tugging her hand, "okay dear we'll go and get the bags now, take care Addison."

Addison watched them leave and walked back towards where her friends her husband and Ariel were waiting for her feeling her spirits starting to rise.

A scream sounded through the walls and Addison shot out of bed and ran to where Ariel slept she flung open the door and saw the child sitting up in bed bawling. Ariel quickly embraced Ariel and held her close as she picked her up and carried her out into the kitchen.

"Addison monsters everywhere."

"Shhhh baby it's okay, the monsters are gone forever it was only a nightmare." Addison got a cold cloth and gently dabbed Ariel's sweaty forehead with it.

"They're still here in my room."

"The monsters sweetheart are only here" she put her forefinger to Ariel's forehead "in your wild imagination." After she gave Ariel some milk she took her hand and led her back to her bedroom, "they're still there" Ariel whispered staying in the doorway.

"Well i'll look for the monsters" Addison said as she checked the bed and the closet and behind the curtains, "no monsters here."

"Don't want to sleep."

"Honey I know you're afraid but the monsters are not coming back, now i'll read you a story."

_15 minutes later_

Addison laid awake in bed worrying about Ariel when the door opened and the little girl walked into the room, "you still can't sleep" Addison whispered.

Ariel looked up at her and Addison gently lifted her into the bed beside her, "no monsters here" the girl said as she looked around the room.

Derek snorted and turned over, "Derek sounds like a monster though" Addison said grinning with Ariel. Addison brushed the hair from her forehead before kissing her cheek, "get some sleep Ariel."

Ariel snuggled into Addison and blinked at her in the dark, "love you" she whispered.

Addison looked at her fighting back tears and kissed her little head one more time, "I love you too Ariel very much."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose and Addison woke lying on her side she looked around her and had to hold her hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud as she saw Ariel literally on top of Derek asleep. Derek turned his head and looked at his wife with a can you explain this to me expression on his sweaty face.

"She had a nightmare last night" Addison said softly.

"So did I, I dreamed that I was being suffocated by a little monkey, then I woke up and realised it was all true."

The girl yawned and slowly looked up, "good morning sleepyhead" Addison whispered as she gently rubbed her back. "Hi Derek" the girl looked directly at Derek, "Hi Ariel can you hop of me please?"

Ariel settled back down and hugged him, "you're comfy."

"Ariel I can't breathe properly, i'm not a big cushion."

Ariel rolled of him then started to pat his stomach, "thank you Ariel I must oomph" Derek sat up holding his gut.

"He doesn't look well" Ariel said to Addison.

"Why don't you get him a glass of water."

"Okay" Ariel said as she hopped down and ran to the kitchen, "i'm going to be a real doctor someday."

Derek smiled, "huh nice kid."

"Yes she is, well I got an idea about today."

"Ariel is going to see all of Seattle within a month at this rate."

"Then the whole of the United States" Addison smiled, "and then maybe the world."

"We're going to need a big breakfast first" Derek muttered as Ariel came back.

Addison watched Ariel have her cereal and she tapped her on the shoulder to get the girl's attention, "okay Ariel today I want us to do something special, something that you have never done before, it's going to be another surprise so you'll have to wait until we get there."

"Is it a picnic?" Ariel said looking at Derek carrying a big basket.

Addison sighed and Ariel tugged her hand, "I ruined the surprise" the girl whispered.

"Don't feel bad, me and Derek were just looking forward to seeing you surprised that's all."

Ariel made a face with wide eyes and an open mouth and Addison chuckled, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh ah I was surprised."

Derek clapped his hands together and Addison turned around, "okay now before we go on the mystery tour."

"Derek she saw you carrying the picnic basket."

"Oh..." Derek started.

"Don't swear in front of Ariel" Addison said firmly.

"I wasn't going to" Derek muttered, "well anyway Ariel you're going to meet some of our friends today, people Addison and I work with."

"Doctors" Ariel said hopefully.

"Doctors and other people" Addison took Ariel's hand, "and what me and Derek want you to do is be polite and friendly when you meet them, use your manners."

"Do I sniff their bottoms like dogs do?"

Derek laughed with Addison and Ariel grinned, "no just um if they extend their hand like this" Derek held out his hand, "then you shake it and that's manners." Ariel shook the man's hand smiling, "and if they give you any food you say thank you, and if you want something say please."

"What if I forget" the girl said looking worried, "well me and Addison will remind you i'm certain they will like you very much."

_A while later_

Addison sat with Ariel on her lap while she and Derek talked with Christina, Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Mark and Owen making sure every few minutes that Ariel was entertained by asking the girl to tell their friends the adventures that she had had living in Seattle and shows she enjoyed watching on the television. They finished eating their sausages and burgers, and Ariel tugged Addison's hair gently to get her attention, "Addison can I go play on the equipment please."

"Yes honey just remember..."

"If I can't see you you can't see me, so I must be where I can see um you."

"Clever girl" Addison kissed her cheek and she watched her run off.

"How have things been going with..." Callie asked.

"You mean with Ariel" Derek said, "yeah they've been great we're still getting used to it and it brings a lot of challenges."

"How long will she be staying with you" Mark said.

"A few months maybe more" Addison whispered she looked at Ariel and she felt her sad feelings from yesterday returning.

"Addison you okay" Addison felt Christina's hand on her shoulder and she forced a smile.

"Yeah i'm just going to play with Ariel" Addison quickly walked away and taking a deep breath she started to feel happy again as Ariel waved to her from the top of a slide.

_The next afternoon_

Addison had insisted that she spend a girl's day out with Ariel which left Derek free to head to the mall to look at household tools and to do the grocery shopping. He wandered to the supermarket and something small ran into him. Derek looked down and saw a small boy looking up at him in fear, "you okay buddy" Derek smiled warmly and looked at the light brown haired boy wearing bright blue overalls over a green tea shirt with a Ben 10 logo on it. The boy struggled against Derek's hands.

"Hey its alright." Derek bended down, "I won't hurt you kid are you looking for someone?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, especially nice strangers."

"That's very smart and your right I am a stranger so why don't we introduce ourselves i'm Derek." Derek held out his hand and the boy looked at it, "high five" he said uneasily the boy blinked at him confused.

_Where's Addison when I need her _Derek thought, "okay champ you need to help me so I can help you, now if you're lost and looking for someone then can you tell me who that person is?"

"Matthew" the boy replied.

"Matthew huh is he your dad"

"He says he's my guardian, but he doesn't have a big sword."

"Right and what is your name."

"Sam."

"Okay Sam, how about I help you find Matthew."

"You won't hurt" the boy said uneasily.

"No Sam I won't hurt you I promise," Derek held out his hand and Sam slowly took it.

Derek wandered the mall looking for a security guard when Sam ran in front of him, "Mr Derek I think Matthew said he was in the place you get food."

"He must mean the supermarket, let's go there and I bet he's waiting for you."

"He told me I should sit on the wooden bench and wait for him."

"How come you walked off?"

Sam let out a sob, "I forgot where he was."

Derek put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "hey Sam listen it's alright, you just made a mistake that's all we all make mistakes"

"Will Matthew be mad?"

"He might look mad at first, but really he will just be relieved your safe."

"Sam" Derek saw a man in his late thirties running to them, "Matthew" Sam ran and hugged him, "where have you been I told you to wait over there."

"I forgot" Sam whispered.

"Well anyway" Matt shrugged, "let's get going I have the shopping in the car."

Derek looked at them wondering why Matthew was so calm, "Matt I forgot to say thank you" Sam tried to turn and Matthew pulled him back with a sharp yank the boy yelped.

"Don't waste your manners, we got to move right now, hurry up."

Sam turned his head and tried to wave at Derek who just waved back, inside he was thinking about how scared he would be if Ariel ever got lost.

"I should spend more time with Ariel" he whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"All i'm saying is that it would be great to spend some time where you can relax and not worry."

"Callie" Addison said on the phone while she fixed up the dinner, "I don't want to leave the two of them alone for a whole day, Ariel would drive Derek ape and I would miss her too much."

"Addison I got to give you credit for your passion and dedication to that kid, but you need to get away once in a while. If you agree to our proposal we'll throw in a free haircut as well. Don't you miss our social trips?"

"I must admit I do." Addison sighed, "okay i'll come out for a few hours."

"Addison for the love of Pete."

"So i'll see you tomorrow" Addison quickly replied, "where should we meet?"

"The usual place if you remember."

"I remember see you then Callie."

"Who was that" Derek wandered into the kitchen and kissed Addison's shoulder.

"Callie asking me out for a social gathering" she looked around at Derek, "I said yes but i'll ring back and say no now if you want."

"Addison in all honesty I was looking forward to spending some time with just me and Ariel you know more of a chance to show her that Derek doesn't just go to work and give flying lessons for children."

"That's Ariel's favourite game" Addison said smiling.

"Well lifting her while she flaps her arms is all well and good, but maybe something new could be great for her as well."

"You sure you can handle it."

Derek scoffed, "what makes you think I can't handle it?"

Addison gave a sigh, "Ariel will be fine" Derek said slowly.

Addison's hand patted his cheek, "it's not Ariel i'm worried about"

_The next mourning_

Derek woke up looking around then he heard birds and relaxed, "what are you doing" Addison whispered.

"I'm just surprised that's all."

"That Ariel didn't wake you up for once."

"Yeah" Derek said as he got dressed and walked to Ariel's room he opened the door and watched her sleep. _Oh _Derek thought as he looked at the clock by the girl's bed,_ its 5.43 no wonder she's still asleep_ Derek shook his head and softly closed the door.

"Derek" a sleepy voice said

"Sorry to wake you Ariel, it's still early go back to sleep"

Ariel yawned and crawled out of bed she walked over to Derek and held out her arms, "you want flying lessons this early."

Ariel shook her head and edged closer Derek picked her up and Ariel hugged him tightly before her breathing deepened and he gently put her back on the bed, then yawning he went to make breakfast.

_8.30 am_

"Okay Ariel" Addison gave the girl a hug, "i'll just be gone for a little while and you are sure that it's okay I do this."

Ariel nodded, "you want to do this, you should do this."

"Actually I don't" Addison gave her a kiss and Ariel gave a giggle, "I have too much fun with you."

"I'll be good."

"That's good, and don't torture Derek too much."

Ariel looked at Derek with an evil grin which made Derek gulp, "otherwise young lady you'll be in trouble with me when I get home."

"Bye bye" Ariel waved at Addison as she walked out and went to grab Derek's leg, "what are we doing today Dr Derek."

"Well."

"It's another surprise" the girl said.

"Well actually no its not, I was wondering if you have ever gone swimming."

Ariel shook her head, "I don't know how to swim."

"Well then would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes" the girl shouted then she covered her hands with her mouth, "yes please."

_Cafe Flora_

"Owen has been amazing lately" Teddy's eyes shined with her memories, "he took me to a new restaurant down by the water and then we walked along the pier and he gave me a bottle and asked me to throw it into the water and make a wish."

"He outdid himself" Arizona whispered.

"Yeah" Callie nodded, "so how is your romantic life Addison."

Addison looked up, "sorry what about the coffee."

Teddy put her hands over her mouth into a megaphone like shape, "earth calling Addison."

"Sorry I was just."

"Addison" Callie said firmly, "what are you here for?"

"To get away for a while."

"That's right" Arizona said smiling, and as for tomorrow me and Callie are taking Ariel for the day."

Addison shot up, "what."

"Derek has agreed, and you two are going to spend some time together."

"But," Addison stammered.

"No buts" Teddy said, "now try and talk about something that is not related to Ariel let yourself be stress free."

"I'm not stressed."

"You nearly jumped out of your chair when you found out that Ariel was going to be somewhere else tomorrow." Callie put her hand on Addison's forearm, "Addison she's a great kid but if you think about her all the time like this, you'll make yourself sick."

"Right" Addison said nodded, "I think you're right so have you seen any of the new movies recently."

"Yeah there are a couple of action thrillers."

"I'm thinking of going there with...argh" she slapped her forehead.

"Derek" Callie said nodding with Arizona, "you are thinking of going there with Derek to see something totally unsuitable for children."

"Yes" Addison said with deep breaths, "and i'm going to do other things with Derek as well."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Derek is better than me when it comes to thinking about romantic trips, i'll let him work his magic."

_Elsewhere at the pool_

Derek walked towards the water feeling Ariel's small hand squeezing his he looked down at her, "i'm scared Derek."

"I know Ariel you know whenever we do something new it's always scary the first time you try it, but once you do try it you realise how great it can be."

"The pool is dark, sea witches live there."

"Ariel there are no sea witches in the pool, you see all the other people swimming around, they're okay and you'll be okay too when you start swimming."

Ariel looked at her damp feet, "Ariel it's alright."

Ariel's hands wiped her eyes, "I want to swim."

"And you can, i'll be right here all the time making sure your safe."

"You won't leave."

"No Ariel I won't that's a promise."

Ariel slowly walked to the steps and with Derek stepping in front of her he held out his arms and Ariel walked into them. "Okay" Derek stepped in shallow water, "now try moving your arms then your legs." Ariel started to splash water, "okay now i'm going to let go and I want you to move your arms and your legs together."

Ariel closed her eyes and as she moved Derek slowly let go and Ariel began to move by herself she stopped and Derek caught her, "I swimmed" the girl said with joy.

"You sure did, you want to swim again?"

Ariel kept swimming with Derek by her side and then she went underwater "Ariel" Derek lifted her back up and Ariel looked at Derek and spitted water in his face the girl laughed and Derek lifting her up like he was cradling a baby began to tickle her stomach with one hand. The girl laughed and kicked her legs in the water as Derek smiled then he stopped the torment of tickling and Ariel drifted around him before climbing on Derek's back.

"Ariel i'm not a dolphin."

"Kissy kissies" the girl said. _Kissy kissies_? Derek thought then he felt a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek that made him shiver, "okay you asked for it" and he swam as fast as he could with Ariel laughing with joy he got to the steps and started to slow his breathing.

"Derek."

"Ariel I need to catch my breath"

Ariel sat on the seats and looked at him, "thank you for teaching me to swim" and she gave Derek a hug. Derek felt ten feet tall as he whispered, "you're welcome"

"You're warmer then the water"

"You're just getting cold, let's get out and get some icecream."

"Icecream is cold"

"Well we'll be warmer soon," Derek lifted Ariel out of the water "come on."

_Meanwhile in the mall_

"Thanks for taking me shopping" Addison looked at her new jeans in the mirror, "you helped me realise that I did need new clothes after all."

"That's what friends are for" Arizona said, "it's good that your relaxed and doing something else."

"Thank you for this and thanks for tomorrow, I think Derek and I could do with some time alone together"

"What about today" Callie looked at the time, "we could go to the beach."

"I think Derek would be worried if I went away for that long, but next time."

Addison arrived home and gasped as she saw a man on the coach with red streaked all over his face she looked closer and realised it was Derek asleep with his face covered with makeup. Addison looked at Mickey mouse on the television and shaking her head went to look in Ariel's room for Ariel.

"Ariel you have some explaining to do."

Ariel crawled out from under the bed and hugged Addison's waist, "I missed you Addison."

"I missed you too but i've just come home and found Derek."

Ariel giggled, "he looks pretty."

"Ariel" a voice boomed and Derek came into the room, "Ariel this is going to take forever to come off."

"Ariel" Addison said firmly, "I have told you not to go through my makeup kit."

Ariel nodded looking at the ground, "i'm sorry Addison, sorry Derek."

"I told you that you would be in trouble if you..."

"Okay Addison" the girl nodded and looked at her expectantly.

Addison was stunned at how good Ariel was being and Derek sighed, "you know I really don't look that bad."

"Derek we're not going to let this slide, she's going to think we're two big softies that will do whatever she wants."

"You're the boss of me Addison" the girl said quickly.

Addison looked down at Ariel's smiling face, "so what is Derek then?"

"He is the assistant of the boss."

Derek shook his head, "your right we should punish her, I think we'll have lots of cabbage for tonight's dinner."

Ariel pulled a face, "cabbage is yucky."

"And I think a nice long freezing cold bath would be great as well" Addison picked the girl up, "Derek give her some pumpkin as well cause we know how much she loves that."

Ariel gave Derek the puppy dog eyes and Derek smiled, "i'll get started on the dinner lots of cabbage and pumpkin coming right up."

"Okay then and its bath time for you missy, a nice cold bath."

"No have mercy" the girl said as Addison carried her to the bathroom.

Addison later combed Ariel's hair and Ariel looked up at her trying to look cute, "now if next time you're naughty they'll be no more Mickey mouse"

Ariel's mouth hanged open, "not Mickey mouse."

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour for Arizona and Callie tomorrow when you go and see them."

"I will boss."

"And don't keep calling me boss"

Ariel giggled and Addison gave an annoyed smile, "okay Ariel it's time for bed"

"Story please."

"Okay which one?"

"This one" Addison looked at Dumbo and read it from the beginning till the end

"You like that story" Addison whispered.

"Nicola read it to me all the time" Addison looked at Ariel and brushed her cheek as she saw tears in the girl's eyes, "you miss her don't you."

"Why did she go away Addison?"

"Ariel I don't know, but what Nicola did was wrong she shouldn't have done what she did leaving you out there in the alley all alone like that."

"But then I met you, so she did something good"

"I was very lucky to find you" Addison said warmly as she kissed Ariel's forehead.

"What if I have a nightmare?"

"Ariel if you have a nightmare then come and find me and we'll tell those nightmares to go away."

"Okay" Ariel said as she lied down, "night Addison."

"Goodnight Ariel and have sweet dreams no more nightmares."


	8. Chapter 8

Derek uncorked a bottle of wine and Addison held out her glass watching it fill up, "aren't you going to join me."

Derek sat on the edge of the bath watching his wife in the soapy water and kissed her shoulder, "no cause i'm enjoying the view right here, i'm going to get some more candles."

"Oh stay" Addison smiled as Derek kissed her she watched him walk out and relaxed looking at the candles closing her eyes. She let her mind wander and felt Derek's gentile hands massaging her neck, "I really missed this."

"Me too" Derek whispered, his hands continued their work as he bent his head down and said softly in Addison's ear, "and no rugrats will disturb us."

"I hope she's okay, the way she clung to me this morning as I was leaving."

"Addison just relax, don't worry about Ariel, go to your happy place."

Addison laughed, "I would like it more if you didn't have any clothes on."

Derek took off his shirt and Addison's hands reached behind her and felt his abdominal muscles "that's better." Addison turned around and her hands reached for Derek's pants, "you really want me in there don't you."

"Actually" Addison stood up and Derek's eyes looked at her beautiful body before going back to her face, "the bath is getting cold and I think our bed will be warmer especially with your strong arms wrapped around me."

"Well I did have other plans for us."

Addison stepped out and wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him passionately, "well I think they can wait." Derek's lips travelled to her neck and he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Addison lied on the bed and looked hungrily at Derek, "take those pants off." Derek stripped down to nothing and allowed his hands to explore Addison's body feeling her every curve and kissing her sweet lips before he pulled the covers over them and felt his skin on fire as he made love with Addison.

Addison snuggled under the quilt as her head rested on Derek's chest, "You are still magnificent."

"Your amazing yourself" Derek kissed her cheek then got out of bed, Addison licked her lips and sighed when Derek put on clothes.

"What's with that look?" Derek said.

"I was just enjoying the view."

"Well I was hoping you would put on your most beautiful dress, and join me for a drive to the countryside."

"Or you could take off those clothes, and come snuggle with me for a while."

"Well I will" Derek loomed over her, "but I have something amazing planned and I know you'll love it."

Addison smiled and her hands reached for Derek's shirt buttons before Derek began kissing Addison's nude body for another round of sex.

_Several hours later_

Derek gave Addison a plate and offered her a basket of, "sandwiches" Addison giggled.

"Not just any sandwiches, they've got cheese and tomato and..."

"You know some people would think this idea was crazy, but knowing that you know I get sick of sweets this is the sweetest thing." Addison looked at the city buildings, "is this another one of your famous surprises."

"Yes" Derek looked at the sun starting to fade, "okay here it comes."

Addison looked on and gasped as the rays of the sun spread and made the buildings glowed as if they were on fire Derek's lips grazed her hair, "you like it."

"It's so pretty" Addison looked up at Derek, "thank you for making today so incredible."

"We still have all night" Derek whispered.

"Won't you know who be missing us too much."

"It's only one day Addison and we'll do something special with you know who tomorrow, I got another plan in mind."

"If it's Disneyland we might have to plan that well ahead of tomorrow."

"It's something even better then Disneyland."

"Sounds good" Addison stood up and walked with Derek to their car listening to the wind, and suddenly stopped as she heard a different sound."

"What is it" Addison slowly walked and hearing the crying becoming louder she looked through the branches and saw a child sitting on a rock, Addison walked over and without thinking put a hand on the child's shoulder, "hey there."

Addison realised it was a boy and she bent down, "are you alright sweetie is someone looking for you?"

The boy looked up and Addison's memories bloomed "I remember you, your Sam aren't you, do you remember me from the fair?"

Sam nodded then he looked at Derek, "Derek" he whispered.

Derek bent down, "hey buddy it's good to see you."

"You know him" Addison said surprised.

"We met in the mall the other day. Sam you remember right you were lost before and I helped you. I can help you again, and Addison can too she's really nice."

"Someone told me to wait."

"How long have you been here?" Addison whispered.

"I don't know."

Derek exchanged a look with Addison, "what about Kathryn does she know where you are?"

"I don't know."

"Okay Sam, I need to talk to Derek for just a minute can you wait right here,"

Sam nodded and Addison walking a few meters away looked at Derek's scowl, "this pisses me off" Derek snarled, "Matthew did this in the mall just two days ago."

"Kathryn seems nice she helped me when I felt sad this seems out of character for her" Addison said, "although I don't really know anything about her, I don't know where she lives or how to get in touch with her either."

"I'll call the police, and i'll tell them we'll bring Sam with us to the station."

"Okay i'll tell Sam" Addison whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Addison gently took Sam's hand and led him into the lounge of the police station, "excuse me Mrs Addison?"

"Yes dear what is it?" Addison bent down to Sam's level.

"Where did Mr Derek go?"

"He's going to talk to some policemen, and they're going to help you get home."

Addison saw how scared Sam looked and she brought her face closer to Sam's.

"Sam is there anything worrying you" Sam shook his head.

"If there is, you can trust me you can tell me anything okay."

"Nothing wrong" the boy whispered.

Addison felt a great swell of pity for the boy and she tried to smile as kindly as she could in the hope that Sam would at least feel secure, "there are lots of toys here, do you want to play with them?"

"I'm allowed to?" Sam said surprised.

Addison nodded and looking through she saw a large fire truck, "Do you like this?"

Addison watched Sam playing thinking it was odd that he didn't make any sounds he seemed to look at Addison every minute as if silently asking her if it was okay that he continued to play, then the door opened and Addison got up smiling as Ariel ran into her arms after kissing her cheek she looked at the smiling girl, "I guess you had fun today."

"We did painting and got all messy," she showed Addison her stained hands.

"Thank you" Addison said to Arizona at the door, "Ariel have you said thank you."

"Thank you again" Ariel waved at Addison, "it's my pleasure."

"I'll explain later why this happened" Addison whispered to Arizona as her friend gave a nod and closed the door.

"Addison" Ariel pointed at Sam, "who's he."

Sam looked up and stumbled back, Addison put Ariel down and watched the girl walk towards him, "Hello what is your name?"

Sam looked at Addison with confused eyes, "don't worry Sam she's just a little monkey."

Ariel put her hands on her armpits and made monkey sounds. Sam started to laugh Ariel smiled at Addison and extended her hand, "i'm Ariel Sam."

"Sam why don't you shake Ariel's hand" Sam slowly did and smiled, "i'm Sam."

"Can I play with you Sam?"

"Yes please" Sam got out more toys and Addison whispered in the girl's ear, "I think you've made a friend."

"I never had a friend who was a boy before."

"What about Derek, he's a boy."

"Nope, boys don't have beards."

"Well I guess that's true, you don't have many friends your age do you."

Ariel smiled, "I have a friend now who's little like me."

Sam looked at them wondering what they were talking about, "it's okay Sam" Addison whispered, "i'll leave you to it."

Addison walked out and met Derek, "they're going to track down Matthew and make sure that he knows where to find Sam. I asked them what would happen to Sam but they just assured me that they would do everything to make sure this would be set right. Personally I think they should arrest that man."

"You're angry."

"I hate seeing a child like this."

"Well maybe this might cheer you up."

Addison pointed to the window and Derek saw Ariel running around with Sam in a chasings game, Sam caught her and then they both started rolling around on the floor laughing, Derek could say nothing he just smiled.

Sam politely asked for a drink and Addison led him to the canteen while Derek stood up with Ariel sitting on his shoes, "What happened to Sam Derek?"

"Well Ariel you see, Sam got lost and Addison found him."

"Just like what happened with me, is Sam going to the hospital where you and Addison can help him feel better."

"No he's not unwell Ariel." Derek looked at Ariel yawning, "Ariel I know you're tired."

"I'm not tired" Ariel said, "i'm going to stay up all night and play games with Sam."

"Ariel" Sam ran and Ariel ran to him and whispered in his ear, Sam smiled at Derek and they both ran to grab each of his legs. Derek waved his arms around and fell over then he laughed and started to engage in a tickling match with the two children while Addison shook her head chuckling.

"Sam" a voice yelled, Addison turned around and saw Matthew standing there his face etched with fury, "Ariel can you watch Sam for just a few minutes while Derek and I talk to this man."

"He looks bad" the girl whispered in fear.

"Just give us some time" Addison smiled at the two children and walked outside.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at getting the police to call me in here."

"Sam was sitting alone" Addison said, "he was very upset and it was getting dark, this happened up in the mountains."

"A friend of mine was looking after him, now he's probably scared out of his wits trying to find the little tyke thanks to you."

"Listen Matthew" Derek whispered in a dangerous tone of voice, "if I was you I would worry more about the police, I can also tell them what happened in the mall if the other day."

"You bastard" Matthew bared his teeth, 'i'm taking Sam right now and leaving."

"Mr Reed" an officer with a trimmed moustache and dark eyes said behind them, "i'm Officer Davis, may I have a word."

Matthew followed the officer and Addison shared a look with her husband before opening the door and saw Ariel looking up at them, "is the bad man going to take Sam away?"

Addison looked at Sam with his back to them, "Ariel all we can do now is to help Sam feel safe."

"Okay" the girl whispered.

"Sam" Addison said, "can I talk to you please?"

Sam looked like he was trying to hold back a wave of tears as he walked to Addison, "I need to ask you this, has Matthew hurt you at all?"

Sam shook his head, "Sam if you are scared of telling me the truth don't be, if you don't want to go with him you don't have to."

"You can come with us" Ariel whispered, Addison saw the hope cross Sam's face and she furrowed her forehead trying to ignore the problems that started to form and swim around in her mind.

"Can I not see him?" Sam whispered.

"Sam how about you continue to play," Ariel went to sit down with the boy, but Addison whispered in her ear and lead her into a corner, "Ariel first I want to say that I have never been more proud of you as I am right now."

Ariel beamed, "Sam is going to stay with us."

"No sweetie he's not."

"Why not?"

"Ariel I know you like Sam, but Derek and I can't look after him the way that we look after you."

"Why not Addison" the girl's eyes pleaded for an answer.

"It's very complicated Ariel" Addison tried to think of a good reason, "he needs to be with people who are experienced at being nice, people that can love him."

"You can do all those things, you're the nicest grownups in the whole world, and i'll be good around him I promise."

"Sweetheart we can't look after Sam, but me and Derek will make sure he goes to a good home."

"Would I see him again?"

"I think you would" Addison said she didn't know how she could possibly tell a four year old the truth even one like Ariel. The door opened and Matthew came in followed by Officer Davis, "Sam" Matthew said in a calmer tone "we're going home.'

'Hold on" Derek walked right up to Davis, "he's not taking him is he?"

"The situation will be reviewed, but his story checks out he was not responsible for leaving Sam unattended the man responsible for this incident will be arrested."

"Officer this boy has been hurt by that man, and you're going to let him walk away with him."

"If this is true" Davis said, "do you have any evidence."

"Sam" Addison looked into his eyes, "can you tell the officer the truth have you been hurt?"

Sam looked at Matthew and finally starting to cry he shook his head, "Sam please" Addison whispered.

"Sam" Ariel hugged the boy from the side, "Addison don't let him take Sam away."

"Sam" Matthew said with an unconvincing expression of sorrow on his face, "Kathryn and I are very sorry we left you there alone, you need to come home."

He moved closer and Derek blocked his way, "Officer I am Sam's legal guardian please do your job."

The officer scowled as Matthew smirked at Derek, "i'm sorry folks."

Addison drew Sam in a tight hug _you'll be just fine_ she tried to say but her words were stuck in her throat as she watched Matthew tug Sam away she kept looking at the boy who kept looking at her then the officer closed the door. "How can you do this" she yelled in fury at Davis not caring that Ariel was in the room.

"I didn't want to" the officer said in a professional manner, "I wanted to arrest him but I have nothing to charge him with, no concrete evidence.'

"He hurt Sam I know it."

"Mrs Shepherd there is no proof, the policemen that went over the boy found no marks on Sam, and Matthew and his wife have an outstanding track record for looking after children in foster care."

"They couldn't have" Derek whispered stunned.

"They have looked after many children who have come from difficult backgrounds, and they are regarded as highly recommended social workers. I couldn't believe my ears either when my colleagues told me."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Addison said softly.

"I will see to it that their activities are monitored, and if anything happens to Sam I will inform you immediately, but nothing can be done right now."

_An hour later_

Addison carried Ariel to bed and brushed the tears from the child's eyes, "I know your sad honey I am too."

"I hope Sam is okay Addison."

"Me too, but don't worry he will be."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do I believe that he will be okay" Addison kissed Ariel's forehead and lowered her on to the bed.

"I wish he could have stayed here with us" Ariel whispered.

"Ariel you know if you want some more friends, we can help you join some fun groups, and you'll make many new friends would you like that?"

"I would Addison."

Addison watched her drift off to sleep and when she wandered out Derek held her, "I heard what Ariel said about Sam."

Addison hugged him closer to her, "I knew that if we tried to become Sam's foster carers we would barely have had a chance of succeeding. We're two foster carers with little experience and we wouldn't have been able to provide enough care for two children, it was amazing we got custody of Ariel. I just didn't want to get Sam's hopes up, I saw the way he looked at me when Ariel said to him that he could come and live with us."

"Addison we should have done something."

"Derek I wish I could have done something more."

Derek nodded, "I'm sorry, I just wish Sam wasn't with them."

"It's just so unfair Derek."

"Sam was a good kid and I wanted him to have the same happiness that Ariel has because he deserves it."

"Derek, I am so lucky that I have you."

Derek closed his eyes, "really Derek you are the most amazing wonderful man I have ever known." Addison kissed him passionately, and the couple went off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days Addison's daily routine was as normal as it had been since she first took Ariel in, but slowly she realised that Ariel herself had changed. After she had taken a leave of absence at the hospital Addison had to return to work, and every morning Ariel would be waiting by the door to hold on to her legs trying to stop her from going, every night Ariel would come in and cling to Addison while the woman was still asleep. Ariel was usually quiet and not the same funny girl Addison had come to know. Addison grew more worried by the day, and one morning when Addison saw Ariel doing cleaning without being asked to she led the girl to the coach, "Ariel is something wrong?"

Ariel shook her head "Ariel" Addison's hands brushed the girl's cheek, "I am very worried about you, ever since the night you met Sam you've been different."

"Sam told me the grownup looking after him forgot about him." Ariel said slowly. Addison realised what Ariel was worried about and she lifted the girl onto her lap, "sweetie I'm not going to leave you alone, like Sam's guardians did to him."

"Nicola and Steven did the same thing with me."

"I'm not Nicola sweetheart, and Derek is not Steven."

"I don't want you to leave me alone, I don't want to never see you again."

"That won't happen" Addison suddenly thought about what would happen in a few months when Ariel would be taken from her care and her heart ached.

"Addison why are you crying" Ariel whispered.

"It's nothing, come on we need to get you something to eat" she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and got out coco puffs, "Addison I miss Sam too."

"I do to Ariel" Addison took the girl's hands in her own.

"Could we see him?" Ariel whispered.

"I'll… do what I can Ariel."

Addison took her lunchbreak the next day and headed to the cafeteria when she came across a surprise she saw Kathryn sitting alone at a table watching her. Addison frowned and approached the table, "what are you doing here."

"I was hoping to run into you, Sam did tell me that you were a doctor."

"You've been here all this time waiting for me to get a break."

"Yes" Kathryn gestured for Addison to sit down "I would like to talk to you."

"I'm listening" Addison crossed her arms and stood there looking down at Kathryn.

"Okay first of all I'm very grateful to you and your husband for what you have done for Sam."

"My husband's name is Derek I have one husband, although according to what you told me you have two husbands don't you."

"I'm sorry" Kathryn replied.

"Didn't you tell me that you had been fostering Sam for a while with your husband Jeff?"

"Oh you mean i'm sorry I must have been daydreaming at the fair, my head wasn't switched on."

"So is that bastard Matthew your husband" Addison said feeling heat rising inside her, "or he is just a neighbour that you rely on to watch Sam when you life gets too busy."

"Please don't be mad at Matthew, he is crabby sometimes but he really loves Sam."

"Are you expecting me to naively take in every scrap of bullshit that you have prepared for me."

"Addison please Matthew is a good man and he has changed the lives of so many children. The problem lies with Sam he is a difficult child and his behaviour has been problematic"

"I've had enough of your crap Kathryn. Sam was scared out of his mind the night I first met him and your husband and by rights you and Matthew should be charged and Sam be taken to a new home where he can be properly taken care of." Addison stormed out of the cafeteria and tried to slow her breathing down when she heard a knock on the door, "who is it"

"Callie" the voice replied

"Come in" Addison said.

Callie came in slowly and embraced her friend, "you okay."

"Yes, I just can't believe the nerve of that woman."

"I ran into her she was very upset."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her after what she did" Addison stared at her friend, "Addison do you really know for sure if she is the bad guy in this mess, she could be in an abusive relationship, have you ever seen her be horrible to Sam."

"I've only seen her once with Sam and they looked happy" Addison sighed, "where is she now?"

"She's still in the cafeteria."

Addison walked back to where Kathryn sat wiping her eyes and cleared her throat, "i'm sorry I lost my temper at you."

"That's alright" Kathryn whispered, "the main reason why I came here was to ask you for a favour, it's for Sam."

"What is it?" Addison said as she sat down.

"Sam doesn't have any friends, and I think that's why he is often violent at random moments throughout the day, if you agree can we set up a playdate for Sam with Ariel was it?"

"I think Ariel would like that, but this will happen on one condition you bring Sam not Matthew, my husband wanted to slug him and I don't feel too enthusiastic about stopping him if their paths cross again."

"I understand, how can I get in touch with you."

"We're free on Saturday drop Sam off at the park that's nearest to the hospital at about 1.00 and you can pick him up in a few hours."

"The thing is I work all afternoon so..."

"I'll take Sam to your house myself when we're finished" Addison said firmly.

_That evening_

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Derek said.

"Derek she and Matthew will not be involved, this is just a chance for Ariel and Sam to have some fun together."

"I must admit seeing them together makes me feel good."

"Addison" said a voice and Ariel came into the room, "can you help me find a book."

"I can" Addison said and followed her into the room, "okay now I think the book is under the bed."

Addison bent down and pulled out Bambi, "and here it is."

"Your magic" the girl said in wonder.

"Maybe I am, and for my next trick I have good news."

"We're not having any more cabbage ever again."

"I said good news."

"That is good news."

"You know cabbage is very healthy for you."

"Addison" the girl said impatiently, "what's the good news."

"Well this Saturday we're going to the park."

"I love the park" Ariel started to hop on the spot

"And Sam is going to be there with us."

"Awesome" Ariel beamed and hugged Addison, "thank you Addison."

"You're welcome and I have even better news, we're having brussel sprouts tonight."

The girl made a yuck sound with her tongue out and Addison smiled, "just kidding."

"Very funny Addison."

"I should be a comedian."

"A what" the girl said.

"Never mind Ariel."

_Saturday 1 15_

"Where's Sam Addison" the girl looked around the park.

"He should be here soon."

"Yeah" Derek narrowed his eyes, "wait over there."

"I should have told her where to drop Sam off" Addison said as she ran with Ariel to where Sam stood looking at the lake. "Sam" Sam turned around and his face lit up as Ariel hugged her friend and Addison watched the two of them start to roll around on the grass, "kids be careful you'll fall into the water."

"Sorry Mrs Addison" Sam said.

"That's alright" Addison said, "you have lovely manners honey."

"So do I" Ariel said with her hands on her hips, Addison smirked "well I don't know" Ariel stuck out her tongue and Addison did the same to her, "Can we go on the swings" Ariel asked Sam.

Sam nodded excited Ariel started to pull Addison's hand, "can you push us Addison?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Cheese" the girl said.

"No it rhymes with cheese."

"Please" Sam said, "okay I'll push you Sam Ariel what do you say"

"Pretty please with ice cream on top."

"Okay but I better call Derek to help me."

After a while Derek stretched his tired arms as he sat with Addison on the stumps while the kids wandered off, "how long were we doing that for?"

"Half an hour at least, those two wouldn't let up."

"I think Sam did but Ariel insisted we keep going, I think we're getting too soft on her again."

"I'm glad we did this, Ariel is really enjoying herself, and I think Sam is too."

"Ariel look" Sam pointed above him Ariel looked at some birds foraging for food, "look at all the birds."

"Look at the bugs" Ariel said as she picked up a beetle, "Addison doesn't like it when I pick up bugs."

"They look cool."

"You like bugs."

"They're fun."

"Yeah" Ariel looked closely at the worms around her shoes, "Ariel" a voice called.

"Uh oh" Ariel dropped the beetle and smiled widely as Addison approached, "we're about to have some rolls."

"Okay boss."

"What did I tell you about calling me boss."

"Sorry boss I mean Mrs Addison" the girl's cheeky look made Addison smirk, "I think I should put lots of lovely vegetables on your roll."

"I'm sorry" Ariel gave Addison her cutest look, "please please please no vegetables."

"I'll give you a bit of lettuce so you'll grow up big and strong. Sam what would you like on your roll?"

"Um same as Ariel please Mrs Addison."

"Sam how about you call me Addison just like Ariel does."

"Okay Addison" the boy said smiling.

_5.00 pm_

"Do we have to go now Addison" the girl sat on the grass with Sam.

"Yes dear Kathryn and Matthew will be wondering where Sam is."

Sam stood up and got into the car Ariel sighed, "you'll see him soon honey"

"Sam doesn't want to go back there, he told me he wants to have fun with me and he says you're really nice." Addison smiled sadly.

"Ariel" Derek called, "okay Derek" Ariel got into the backseat while Addison sighed watching the two of them start to fall asleep and she drove to the address. When she knocked on the door there was no answer and she saw a note tapped on the wood.

_Addison I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I have work this evening I won't be home until 11.00 pm if you like I can pick Sam up from your house tomorrow morning if you want to contact me with your address then that would be grand. _

Addison saw a contact number and shook her head in disgust "Addison" Addison looked at Sam hopping out with Ariel holding his hand, "Sam Kathryn isn't home and nobody else is you're going to come and stay with us."

"He is" Ariel whispered smiling widely, "just for tonight" Addison said to the girl "then we're coming back here tomorrow."

Sam looked overjoyed as he jumped back in the car with Ariel and Addison seeing her husband's confused look gave him a debrief.

Derek watched the kids eat the dinner Addison had prepared, "you like it" Addison said.

"You're a good cook" Sam said.

"She's a doctor Sam" Ariel pointed at Addison's face, "she makes people feel better."

"Do you" Sam's eyes grew wide.

"I sure do, you know you've been very good and haven't complained about the dinner."

Ariel coughed "you didn't either my little muffin cake" Addison tickled the girl and Ariel smiled as she giggled. Sam watched them in wonder, Ariel whispered in Addison's ear and Addison smiling at Sam picked the boy up and spun him around Sam laughed out loud before Addison put him down, "now Sam if you want to watch television while I give Ariel a bath then you go ahead."

"But but but"

Addison sniffed the girl, "yes I agree, you do stink a bit come on."

"Addison can I have a bath too" the boy whispered shyly.

"Well" Addison noticed how greasy the boy's long hair looked, "if you want to."

"Yeah it's more fun with a friend" Ariel said.

After she washed the dishes Addison heard laughing and peeking into the bathroom she saw Derek in a splashing war with the two children Derek smiled as Sam and Ariel drenched him with water, "Derek" Derek spun around and saw Addison with an eyebrow raised, "Oh no" Derek said.

"Busted" Ariel said pointing a finger at Derek which made Sam laugh hard, "I already have two children to look after tonight I don't need another one."

"It was just a bit of fun."

"Well you're all wet."

"Yeah come to think of it one of us isn't wet" Derek held out his arms "no Derek" Addison stumbled back smiling as Derek chased her though the house "Derek no no" Addison laughed as Derek caught her and lifted her over his shoulder and came back to the bathroom, "don't put me in the tub Derek don't you dare"

"What do you think kids" Derek grinned at the children.

"Tub tub tub" Ariel chanted and Derek smiled "well I'm not that mean" as he put Addison down. Addison smiled at Derek and winked at him before they both started to splash the children, Sam and Ariel laughed as they fought back and soon the whole bathroom was filled with soapy bubbles.

Addison straightened the spare blanket and turned to Sam, "now Sam I wish we had another bed but we..."

"I like this bed" Sam said as he looked at the large mattress that Addison and Derek had used previously on a camping trip.

"Okay I'll read the two of you a story."

"Sam's turn to pick" Ariel said.

"Um can you read this one" Addison picked up Sam's book, "the lion king okay."

After the story Addison tucked Ariel in and kissed her forehead, "goodnight honey."

"Addison give Sam a goodnight kiss too please."

Addison nodded as Sam crawled out of bed and looked up, Addison gently gave him a hug and kissed his forehead Sam hugged her tightly and kissed her back, "thank you Addison."

"Thank you Sam for being such a good friend to Ariel" Addison whispered as she went to switch off the light, "sweet dreams."

Addison lay asleep with Derek then she silently awoke and in the dark saw two lumps sticking in the quilt she felt something crawling on top of her and Derek yawned as he slowly noticed it as well and lifting the blanket they saw Sam and Ariel crawling up the bed Sam hugged Addison and Ariel hugged Derek, "can we stay with you" Ariel whispered.

"Please" Sam said, "our room is too dark."

"Okay" Addison whispered kissing Sam's cheek.

"Sure you can" Derek said as he hugged Ariel before sleep claimed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Addison woke up first and saw Derek blinking at her she looked at the two children curled up next to each other in the middle of the bed, "I don't want to wake them."

"Then don't let them sleep" Derek quietly got out of bed, "I'm going to make some breakfast."

Addison watched the kids then went out to have a shower she returned fifteen minutes later and saw Ariel looking around her, "Ariel where's Sam?"

"He's gone Addison he's disappeared."

Addison felt fear cling her then she heard a sneeze and she sighed looking under the bed, "Sam can you come out."

Sam did looking apologetic Ariel jumped down between them "can Sam stay longer?" she said.

"Ariel Kathryn and Matthew will be worried about Sam."

"Can he please stay" Ariel whispered.

"Ariel we don't have a choice" Addison said.

Addison looked Sam over, she straightened his hair with a comb checked the state of his clothes tied his shoes Sam said nothing but Addison could tell he was enjoying the attention and care that she was giving him by noticing a small smile forming at his lips. She stood back "you look great, do you want to say goodbye to Ariel and Derek"

Sam ran to Ariel and hugged her, "you're my best friend Ariel."

"You're my best friend too" the girl whispered.

Derek bent down and gently ruffled his hair "you take care champ," Sam hugged him and Derek closed his eyes.

Addison drove right up to Kathryn's house she turned to look at Sam twiddling his fingers, "Sam you've been very quiet, and I was wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me."

Sam had tears in his eyes, "Sam please let me help you, tell me what's wrong."

Sam turned his head and Addison put his hand on his shoulder, "if I say anything they'll hurt woofy"

"Is woofy your pet?"

"He's my dog" Sam said.

"I see Sam, they don't have to know what we have talked about, woofy will be safe."

"They said they will know."

"Sam if you tell me what has been happening you don't have to go back to them ever again you can go and live with another family. You can live with people who will not be mean to you, people who will love you."

"Woofy would be in trouble."

Addison got out of the car and undid Sam's seatbelt before letting him down she scribbled on her pad, "okay Sam do you know how to use a phone?"

Sam nodded, "this is my phone number." Addison put the paper in Sam's pocket, "if you are in trouble or if you just want to talk then call me."

Sam nodded Addison's hand lifted his face up and she kissed his forehead "be brave Sam." Sam hugged her, "whatever is wrong I will make sure that it stops. and that's a promise."

Derek was waiting by the chair when she arrived home, "you were gone a long time."

"I was watching the house."

"Addison you can't do that what if they called the police, they won't back us up if you don't abide by their laws."

"Derek we have to do something Sam told me something is wrong but he can't tell us, he said if he does they'll hurt his dog."

"Poor boy" Derek clenched his fist and waited for his anger to calm down before opening his eyes, "i'm going to go to the station and tell whoever is willing to listen to me what is going on."

"Okay" Addison nodded, "Where's Ariel?"

"She's upset, she thinks something terrible has happened to Sam and he won't be coming back."

Addison kissed Derek goodbye before walking to knock on the bedroom door and opening it saw Ariel lying face down on the bed, "Ariel can we talk."

"Don't want to talk" Ariel's muffled voice said.

"Okay then don't talk just listen we're all worried about Sam but even though he is with people who don't care about him, me and Derek will make sure that nothing bad will happen to him."

"You couldn't make him stay here."

"Ariel if we want to help Sam we have to follow the law, there are rules that we have to know and live by."

"Those rules stink."

"To tell you the truth I think those rules stink myself" Ariel sniffed and turned her head looking up at Addison, "okay how about we do something fun it will make both of us feel better."

"Like what" Ariel stood up.

"Well I want to show you somewhere that is going to become a big part of your life soon."

_That afternoon_

"Wow" Ariel looked up at a huge building.

"That's a school, and you'll be going there soon."

Ariel took hold of Addison's hand, "what do I do there?"

"Well you learn stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Lots of stuff about drawing, writing, spelling and best of all you'll make many friends."

"Lots of friends" Ariel said.

"Yeah lots of friends."

"When do I go to this school?"

"In a little while but Ariel you'll probably go to a different school that's far away from here."

"Why" Ariel looked up at Addison, "are we going far away?"

"No Ariel" Addison closed her eyes. Ariel tugged her hands and Addison looked through tear filled eyes at Ariel's face, "Addison your crying."

"I'm sorry honey it's just..."

"Addison please don't cry" Ariel hugged Addison waist Addison took a deep breath while her hands rubbed the girl's tiny shoulders, "I love you Addison."

Addison bent down to kiss Ariel's head, "I love you to sweetheart so much, I always will."

Ariel walked through the door and guided Addison in, "Addison" Derek ran and held her.

"Addison is sad" Ariel whispered.

"Ariel" Derek said.

"I want to do something, I want Addison to smile again."

"If you want to help Addison, can you go to your room and let us talk."

"Okay" the girl walked off to her room and Derek led Addison to a kitchen chair.

"Derek it happened again" Addison said.

"You thought about Ariel leaving."

Addison's hand grabbed Derek's fingers, "Derek I don't want it to happen, I don't want Ariel to leave. I think Ariel doesn't want to leave either."

"You haven't told her have you?"

"I don't want to tell her, I don't want her to get upset. I'm such a mess."

"Addison" Derek said slowly, "tell me what you want."

"I don't want Ariel to go, every since she came into our lives they have been like one big rollercoaster but every time I see Ariel happy every time she gives me a hug, every time I see you play with her I feel that every day is special as long as Ariel and you are around in my life."

"Then we'll keep things that way."

Addison held her breath, "you think we could?"

"We've been looking after her for weeks now, and I think we could do it for a lot longer. I didn't think I would know what to do when you told me you wanted Ariel here, but Ariel has taught me how to be a dad, and I think I could still be an okay dad for her even when she reaches her teens and will start telling me how embarrassed I make her feel."

Addison giggled thinking about it, "we're really going to adopt her."

"You bet we are." Derek smiled and kissed her, "what will Ariel say."

"We don't have to tell her anything, she thinks she's staying here with us permanently so let's keep it that way."

Derek smiled warmly then he remembered his news, "I spoke to Davis he has assured me that they will catch Kathryn and Matthew in the act, and that Sam will be brought into their care the moment it happens. I think that little boy will be okay after all."

"I hope he will be." Addison whispered, "let's not worry any more right now. We'll just make some dinner, and try to relax.

That night Derek had wanted to see his buddies from work and so he went out to the bar. Addison was watching television when Ariel came and sat down with her on the coach in her fairy pyjamas, "I was wondering where you were."

"Are you still sad?" the girl whispered.

"No Ariel i'm very happy" Addison smiled widely, then her smile quickly faded as she saw the look on Ariel's face, "Ariel what's the matter."

"You were sad because of me."

"No no honey, I was sad because of some grown up thing not because of you."

"The grown up thing that made you sad was a grown up thing to do with me."

"Yes sweetie, but it wasn't your fault and i'm very happy now see" Addison smiled widely while Ariel leaned in closer, "please don't cry any more it scares me."

"I'll try not to sweetie" Addison kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mommy."

Addison opened her mouth hearing the girl's words, "Ariel what did you call me?"

Ariel turned as red as a tomato, "I said i'm going to bed."

Ariel hopped down and Addison stood up, "honey hold on."

"Um goodnight" the girl ran to her bedroom.

"No Ariel come here."

Ariel shook her head, "no um... Addison."

"Ariel" Addison started to giggle at the sight of Ariel stepping back and shaking her head, "could I give you a hug?"

Ariel looked at Addison opening her arms and she ran through the house. Addison saw her dart into the bathroom and closing the door. Addison hid behind the door frame and called down the hallway, "Ariel where are you." She saw the door opening and waiting for Ariel's back to appear in her sight she picked the girl up. Ariel immediately squirmed and wiggled Addison smiled and pecked her cheek, "You see I just wanted to give you a hug that's all"

Ariel stopped squirming and snuggled in Addison's arms, "can I read you a story?"

"No thank you Addison."

"Well that's a first, I thought you loved me reading you stories."

Ariel said nothing as Addison carried her to bed. She looked at Ariel's worried face and leaned in close, "Ariel if you want to call me mommy... then you can."

Ariel looked up with eyes full of tears and she threw herself into Addison's arms and hugged her tightly Addison smiled widely, "Ma... mommy can you read me a story." Addison's heart swelled hearing her words, "love to read you a story." She soon finished and watched Ariel drift off to sleep, "I love you mommy" Ariel whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart so much."


	12. Chapter 12

Addison straightened her work shirt and combed her hair before walking to peek into Ariel's room and seeing Ariel half on half off the bed. Addison chuckling softly to herself gently lifted the little girl back onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her as Ariel opened her eyes, "mommy."

"Hi Ariel, i'm just going to work and I came in to say hello and to say goodbye."

"Miss you" Ariel whispered.

"I'll miss you too" Addison kissed her cheek, "but I think Derek has something fun for you to do today."

"I like Derek's surprises" Ariel said smiling as Addison blew her a kiss and left.

An hour later Derek stirred and blinked he yawned and then looked sideways at Ariel snuggled fast asleep on his stomach. Derek kissed her forehead and carefully got out of bed he had just finished his coffee when Ariel came running into the kitchen "Derek" Ariel called as she jumped into Derek's arms, "hey angel" Derek said "I got cereal for you."

"Flying lesson first please," Derek lifted her up as the girl flapped her arms laughing.

_Later that mourning_

"Right Ariel now watch me" Derek walked closer to the edge of the pier and he cast his fishing line into the water, "you see Ariel" he turned around Ariel had bait in her hand, "Ariel were you watching?"

"What does this taste like?"

"That isn't food for us Ariel, its food for the fish."

"Why are we feeding fish, I thought you said we are catching fish."

Derek kneeled down, "we feed fish with that stuff on the fishing line to catch them."

"Oh" the girl said slowly.

"Now first thing is having the rod in your hands" Ariel watched mesmerized as Derek gently with his hands over Ariel's casted the smaller rod and watched the bait hit the water, "what happens now" the girl looked around her.

"We wait for the fish to bite."

Ariel sat down on the esky with Derek and started to kick her feet in the air and hum little tunes to herself. Derek began to daydream as the time quickly passed, "Derek why does mommy keep crying?"

"Mommy" Derek whispered confused as his head cleared, "oh um do you mean Addison?"

The girl nodded, "she keeps saying it's a grown up thing that has to do with me. I want to know what the grown up thing is so I won't make her cry anymore."

"Ariel first I want to tell you that everyone cries sometimes and its okay, when we cry we let all the sadness out and we feel better afterwards."

"So crying is a good thing" the girl said.

"Addison cries and then she feels better."

"Okay... Derek why does she keep being sad if she has already cried?"

"Ariel" Derek took a deep breath and looked Ariel in the eye, "the truth is when we first took you in we were told that you would stay with us for a little while and then you would go and live with other grownups"

"Derek" the girl's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Addison felt sad every time she thought about it."

"Am I going away Derek" the girl whispered.

"No Ariel" Derek smiled warmly, "because Addison loves you so much she told me that she wants you to stay with us forever."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I think Ariel is the funniest cheekiest entertaining..."

The girl smiled and giggled, "I also said that I love Ariel just as much as you do Addison and I want her to stay with us to."

Ariel snuggled into Derek's side, "I wished that Addison was my mommy, I wished really hard."

"Your wish came true" Derek whispered.

The girl sniffed, "Derek I have one more wish."

"What is that wish Ariel?"

"The wish that Derek would be my daddy."

Derek smiled widely, "well I have a wish as well that you will be my little girl."

Ariel looked up with an open mouth, "I want to be your little girl, can I be your little girl."

"Sure you can" Derek said, "and can I be your daddy?"

The girl nodded so fast and smiled as Derek extended his hand "we have a deal Ariel Shepherd." Ariel looked at his hand and threw herself into Derek's arms, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Ariel I love you so much" The rod came tugging and Derek shot up with Ariel on his hip, "what's going on" the girl said.

"I have a fish."

Ariel clapped her hands while Derek pulled until a large fish came and Derek brought it ashore, "daddy" the girl said.

"Yes Ariel."

"Will the fish die?"

"You want me to put it back."

Ariel nodded and waved as Derek released the hook from its mouth and threw it back into the water, "bye Mr fishy" the girl waved.

"You two are having fun" Derek looked behind him at a woman in her thirties smiling at him, "I'm teaching my little one how to fish, Ariel say hello."

Derek looked at Ariel and saw her eyes wide with tears, "Ariel what's wrong?"

"You remember me don't you Ariel" the woman smiled, "Nicola" Ariel whispered.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Nicola bent down, "come here and give me a hug."

Ariel shook her head Derek's jaw tightened, "you're the one who poisoned Ariel and left her for dead."

"I know what I did was cruel, and i'll give myself up to the police. I just wanted to say goodbye to Ariel one more time."

"Daddy" Ariel whispered hiding her face in Derek's shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Derek began to walk backwards and next second a huge sound hit his ears, his head throbbed with pain and he fell to his knees, "you just couldn't make this easy for us could you."

Derek turned around, "Matthew" he snarled he stood up and Matthew hit him again with the large wood in his hand Derek groaned as Matthew raised the wood again, "no" Ariel ran between Derek and Matthew, "don't hurt my daddy."

"Your coming with us you little brat" Matthew grabbed her arm. Ariel reached out her hand for Derek as he slowly started to rise, "you wasted your time being nice to this one Kathryn."

"There's no need to call me that again" Nicole said, "now kill that doctor and dump him in the ocean."

Matthew turned and Derek hit him with all the rage and strength he could muster, Matthew drew a knife and lunged Derek dodged and smacked him again sending Matthew into a concrete wall. Shouting sounded as people nearby were running towards the two men, "Matthew" Kathryn called as she pushed Ariel into a van. Matthew dropped the knife and smacked Derek's head this time Derek felt darkness taking over him, the last thing he heard before fading into unconsciousness was the sound of screeching tires.


	13. Chapter 13

A beeping sound that seemed to never end played in the ears of Derek Shepherd and he slowly opened his eyes wondering where he was, then it came to him what had happened at the dock and he whispered with all his strength, "Ariel."

"Derek" Addison's voice said Derek looked at his wife, "Addison they took Ariel."

Addison nodded trying so hard not to weep she slowly said, "who Derek?"

"Kathryn and Matthew, they took Ariel."

Addison stroked his cheek, "it isn't your fault Derek, I don't blame you."

"I couldn't stop them Addison, they took her."

"Derek please just tell me everything."

"And me as well" said a loud voice, Officer Davis walked into the room flanked by several young policemen and women, "we have several witnesses who claim they saw a large white van travelling at an illegal speed go through the town and head west at the same time that people found Derek unconsciousness. A unit is heading towards that area now and..."

"Officer" Derek said, "It was Kathryn and Matthew."

"The same people who have custody of the boy Sam?"

"Kathryn isn't Kathryn."

"Derek" Addison squeezed his hand, "what do you mean?"

"Ariel called her Nicola, Kathryn is Nicola. She's the same person who drugged and abandoned Ariel."

Addison couldn't fight it anymore she let out several tears. "We have their address" Drake said.

"We have her contact number as well" Derek said, "it's in Addison's phone"

Addison's shaking hands brought out her phone, and Drake gave her a nod before leaving with his colleagues.

"Addison" Derek lifted himself up.

"They tried to kill her once Derek."

"And we found her" Derek said, "she was rescued, and the police will find her."

"Derek if anything happens to her."

"Addison" Derek hugged her from the side before Addison turned and hugged him tightly, "we'll get her back, we'll get our little girl back."

_Somewhere far from Seattle_

"Ariel" Ariel looked around her in the darkness looking for the source of the voice, "Ariel."

Ariel let out a cry and a small hand found hers, "Ariel it's me."

"Sam" Ariel whispered.

"They got you they said they would."

"Where's daddy?" Ariel whispered.

"Who's daddy?" Sam said

"Derek he's daddy, I can't see you Sam."

"I can see you Ariel."

"You can?"

"I can see in the dark, i'm always in the dark. Woofy come here boy."

Ariel felt fur on her hand, "is this a dog?"

"He's my dog Ariel he's nice."

"Woofy" Ariel said as she patted the white German Shepherd who began to lick her face the girl laughed, Sam started to as well as woofy licked him.

The door opened and Kathryn walked in, Ariel let out a whimper and Sam stood in front of Ariel, "don't hurt my friend."

"Such an annoying little pest" Kathryn said sneering, "its time you and Ariel did your chores."

Sam held out his arms shielding Ariel from Kathryn's sight, "that girl will be of little use." Matthew muttered as he cleaned his weapon "I still think she'll be of some use to us." Kathryn grabbed Sam's arm, "no" Ariel called "don't hurt Sam."

Sam struggled in the woman's grip, "stop moving" Kathryn yelled a bark sounded and Kathryn yelled as Woofy bit her forearm. Matthew pulled the dog off and smacked it with its hand, "dam you useless mutt" he looked at Kathryn's bleeding arm.

"I'll make sure he pays for that when we return, oh and sweetheart you'll be coming too." Matthew lifted Ariel up and dragged her out while the dog barked.

Sam and Ariel sat in the backseats holding each other's hands, Kathryn checked her phone and yelled, "what is it?" Matthew shouted.

"The cops they have my number...that nuisance Addison gave it to them."

"Addison is good, she's going to rescue me and Ariel."

"Shut up" Matthew yelled at Sam, "chuck the phone out."

"And what, they'll be on to us if they find it in the grass, drive by the sea."

The phone rang again Sam made a noise "what's the stupid kid doing" Matthew drove closer to the dock "the same place we picked you up kid" he said to Ariel. Kathryn opened her window and Sam went forward and snatched it, "give that back" Kathryn crawled over the seat and grabbed it Sam opened the phone and heard Davis shout through it. Kathryn grabbed the phone and shut it before throwing it into the ocean, "you'll pay for that" she whispered to the crying boy.

_Seattle Grace Hospital_

Addison sat by the bed with her eyes closed then as her sobs finally settled a blazing fire started to burn inside her, "that's it" she stood up.

"Addison" Derek said alarmed.

"I'm going to find her" Addison said, "i'm going to find Ariel."

"Addison if they find you they'll..."

"Derek the way i'm feeling no murdering scumbag would dare cross me" Addison walked out of the room and made her way to her car.

"Derek" Callie and Arizona voices shouted as Derek came half hopping half running out of the entrance towards Addison. "Stop Derek" Teddy called out running down the hall, Addison ran to support Derek and helped him get in the car just as several of their friends reached them. Teddy banged on the car window, "Derek your injury."

"Drive" Derek said Addison pulled out and drove down the road. They drove far while Addison kept trying hard to think, "if they were at their address the police would have got them by now."

"They must be far away" Derek said, "god i'm trying to think of anything Sam and Ariel might have said, anything that could help us."

"Wait" Addison said, "Sam said something about a farmhouse."

"Drive towards the highlands" Derek said.

_Hours later_

"Now you know what to do, crawl through the narrow opening, walk to the door, don't touch the red beams and put in the numbers into the box simple isn't it."

Ariel shook his head, "Stealing is wrong we won't steal."

"Yeah" Sam shouted

"You're not the one who's stealing" Kathryn said "you want to see Addison and Derek again you'll do as you're told."

Sam and Ariel looked towards the museum ahead of them and Matthew pushed them towards it.

Addison saw cops outside an old house and she dove right up to it, she ran out and Davis ran to her, "is she there" Addison gasped.

"No Mrs Shepherd she is not and you" he looked at Derek in the car, "should be in the hospital."

"Please let us search" Addison's eyes pleaded with Davis who just firmly shook his head.

Addison's phone buzzed and she quickly opened it, "Addison" a voice said.

"Sam" Addison called into the phone, "Silence" Davis said to his squad.

"Sam where are you" Addison said slowly, "is Ariel with you?"

"Mommy" a girl's voice said.

"Ariel" Addison whispered in relief, "thanks heavens your okay."

"We're in the city mommy."

"Tell me where Ariel, are you near any places you know, are there any buildings nearby with any names?"

"There was a big place before, with big drawings."

Davis turned to his squad "split up and head to every art museum in Seattle. Surround the area, and keep your eyes peeled for Kathryn and Matthew Taylor."

"Okay sweetheart" Addison said slowly and as calmly as she could, "I want you to stay where you are, stay hidden and mommy is coming to get you okay."

"Mommy Sam feels sick, it's cold."

"Hold on Ariel, tell Sam he's going to be okay."

The phone beeped and Addison looked at Davis, "Davis please."

"I would be a fool not to rely on your help" Davis said, "follow my car."

_Later that night_

"Sam" Ariel said as the cold wind blew and the rain poured on her relentlessly, "i'll make you feel better."

Sam opened his eyes weakly, "I hope you'll be okay Ariel" he whispered.

Ariel pulled the torn quilt off her own body and covered Sam with it, "get better Sam please get better."

"Ariel" Addison called.

Ariel looked around her, "mommy."

"Where are you?"

"Here i'm here" the girl yelled.

Addison ran into an alleyway her heart pumping as she pushed herself she heard Ariel's voice getting louder then she turned a corner and Ariel ran into her arms. Addison hugged her tightly, "mommy Sam" Ariel pointed at Sam lying still on the concrete.

"Sam" Addison cried out in fear as Derek arrived. "Call an ambulance Derek" Addison shouted she kneeled over Sam and looked at his pale still face. "Hold on" Addison brought him close and hugged him trying to warm him up, "hold on Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

The three of them Derek Addison and Ariel drove to Seattle Grace hospital in silence hearing the ambulance straight ahead of them they arrived and Addison gently lifted Ariel out of the car and with the girl gripping her neck tightly she carried her into the hospital Derek slowly followed and Teddy waiting at the entrance immediately escorted him back to his bed.

Addison watched through the window with Ariel holding her hand as Arizona and Callie worked together on Sam while he remained sleeping on the bed. Addison saw tears running down Ariel's cheeks and she gently wiped them away, "Ariel."

"Sam is not waking up."

"Sam will wake up Ariel."

Ariel looked up "what's wrong with him mommy."

"Sam is just...tired he needs rest."

"You're crying mommy."

"I know sweetheart" Addison rubbed her eyes "I promised not to cry anymore."

"It's okay mommy" Ariel whispered Addison hugged her close, "It will be okay Ariel Sam will be okay." Addison closed her eyes wishing that she was right.

"Addison" Arizona peeked through the door Addison walked to her friend, "How is he doing."

Arizona's eyes were sad Addison looked at Ariel, "Ariel can you wait here for me."

Ariel did as she was told without a word and Arizona led Addison away, "Arizona please tell me."

"Addison... I don't know if Sam will."

"Please don't say it" Addison whispered he looked back at Ariel with her hands on the glass watching her best friend, "Sam is a little survivor he's survived living with evil people and he can survive this, I know he can."

"There's still a chance he will make it." Arizona whispered she put her hand over Addison's arm, "he's the boy you tried to help the day Callie and I came into the police station isn't he."

"I couldn't help him Arizona." Addison looked down and then up again to hold herself together, "but he helped Ariel, he was her friend."

Arizona smiled as Addison continued "he's the most special little boy i've ever met he deserves to be happy, he deserves to be with people who love him and friends and have a normal life he deserves all of that."

Arizona smiled widely feeling touched by Addison's story, "I promise i'll do everything I can."

An hour had passed Addison had finally been able to get Ariel away from the window she gently lifted the child onto her lap and kissed her cheek, "do you want to go to sleep?"

"I can't sleep" Ariel whispered.

"I know sweetheart, I can't sleep either."

"Sam saved me mommy."

Addison hugged her closer, "how did he save you?"

"We were told to steal something but Sam and I ran away then Sam told me he had your phone number and some money he found on the street. Then when it rained he found a blanket and gave it to me. I was warm Sam was cold, Sam was very cold he went to sleep. It's my fault mommy."

"Honey it is not your fault, you didn't want this to happen."

Ariel looked into Addison's eyes looking for truth, "will Sam die mommy?"

Addison felt pain that she had never felt before she felt that she was going to lose a part of her life her eyes watered and she tried hard to speak, but she couldn't she just held Ariel close and wished that Sam would wake.

Hours had passed it was well into the night Addison carried the sleeping Ariel in her arms and placed her on a spare bed she watched over her thinking about how wonderful she really was, and then she lied down next to Ariel closing her eyes. Addison felt sleep claiming her then Callie opened the door, "Callie" Addison shot up.

Callie smiled and Addison hardly daring to believe it ran through the hospital until she got to Sam's door she flung it open to find the little boy wide awake blinking at her.

Addison darted to the bed and hugged Sam's face to her chest "Addison" the boy said. Addison kissed the boy's forehead several times, "Addison can't breathe" the boy whispered.

Addison drew back "sorry sweetheart" she started to smile with Sam, "i'm so happy Sam your safe Ariel's safe and...Sam thank you."

"Why um Addison?"

"You saved Ariel Sam, you're a hero."

Sam's face beamed with joy, "I like being a hero." Addison kissed his cheek, "I think you're the best hero i've ever seen."

"Addison where's Ariel?" Sam looked around him.

"She's fine Sam she's just sleeping, she'll be very happy to know your okay."

"Where's Derek?"

"He's asleep to" Addison chuckled, "everyone is asleep" Sam yawned, "and you my little superman need some sleep too."

"Can I stay awake with you instead if that's okay?"

"Well that would be naughty" Addison said

"Sorry i'll go to sleep." Addison's face broke into a smile, "Sam i'm only joking, but I haven't got that much to do with you though.

"We have a few movies" Arizona's head peeked in the doorframe, "sorry to surprise you like this the movies are by the television"

"Can we watch one please" the boy said.

"Sure we can" Addison whispered.

Ariel woke up later wondering where she was and when she walked out of her room Teddy came down the hall, "hey there princess."

"Teddy" Ariel said smiling then her smile faded, "where's mommy and Sam and daddy?"

"Daddy has finally gone to sleep, and i'll show you where mommy is"

Ariel walked in and giggled seeing her mommy bent over a chair with her head facedown snoring on the bed then she saw Sam. "Ariel" Sam said Ariel jumped on the bed "Sam" Ariel hugged her friend, "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"I'm glad you're awake Ariel" Sam whispered, "I told you I would protect you from the bad people."

"You did Sam" Ariel kissed his cheek, Sam smiled, "Addison snores loud."

"Mommy snores louder then daddy does" Ariel said smiling as she rubbed Addison's head, "Is Addison your mommy" Sam said.

"She is" Ariel said, "I asked her if she could be my mommy and she said yes."

Sam looked at the telly watching Littlefoot from The Land Before Time with his mother, "Sam why are your eyes red" Ariel whispered.

"I wish I had a mommy as nice as Addison."

"I didn't have a mommy or a daddy until Addison rescued me." Ariel furrowed her eyebrows in thought then she gasped, "Sam Addison rescued you so that means she'll be your mommy too."

Sam's eyes grew wide and his face grew into a smile, "she will Ariel.'

"We'll ask mommy when she stops snoring."

Sam smiled faded "what if Addison says no."

"Don't worry Sam, i'll make her say yes.'

"Can I help too?"

"Yeah" Ariel whispered "do this" she made the puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip, "mommy always falls for it, and then you hug her legs and she can do anything you want her too."

"I don't want to be mean to her." Sam whispered uneasily.

"I don't either Sam, but grownups are strange I know mommy wants you to stay with us we just gotta get her to say yes."

Sam smiled from ear to ear, "you're going to be my sister Ariel."

"You'll be my brother Sam" the two children lied down with each other on the bed watching the movie smiling from ear to ear, unknown to them Addison was smiling too.

Addison waited until Sam and Ariel were asleep before switching off the television, kissing both of their foreheads and leaving the room to find Derek wandering towards her, "there you are" she said hugging him.

Derek pecked her cheek and looked through the glass at the two children sleeping next to her each other on the bed, "those two are inseparable."

"They sure are" Addison said. "The police caught those two criminals so Sam and Ariel will have nothing to be afraid of anymore." He looked at Addison's expression, "why do you look like you have something you want to say to me."

"I've just been thinking" Addison said.

"About what?"

"Do you remember when we used to talk about our future and when we discussed children, I remember us saying you wanted a boy and I wanted a girl and we decided that we would try and have both do you remember."

Derek's eyes widened, "are you serious?"

"Derek when Sam was in trouble I was worried so much about him then when he was okay I was over the moon and I realised that I love that little boy, and I don't want him to go to another place with people who might not look after him. I want him to come home with us, it's where he belongs."

"But what about room, and money, and time and Ariel how will she handle it?"

"First of all we have room, money doesn't matter, the third thing we can manage and Ariel she is plotting with Sam to have us take Sam home for good. I heard them when they thought I was asleep."

"But..." Derek started

"Derek say yes you know you want to."

Derek sighed then smiled widely, "your right what am I saying."

Addison kissed him, "you're just being Derek the man I love."

"I love you too" Derek kissed her, "but can we please not adopt every child we meet that needs a home."

"That's not a bad idea" Addison smirked.

"Addison if the house becomes full of rugrats of all shapes and sizes it will be crazy, we'll have to open a zoo."

"Okay" Addison said, "but for now it's time to have some fun with our kids."

Ariel looked up and Sam looked up too as Addison and Derek entered, "well Ariel it's time to go home" Derek grinned at Addison as Ariel shook her head, "no daddy i'm staying right here."

"Really you're going to stay in bed" Addison said.

"I'm not going unless Sam is going" Ariel said.

"Well Sam needs to get some rest, and you my little cupcake" Derek tickled her until she let go of the covers and lifted her up "need to come home for a little while."

"Daddy mommy, I want Sam to live with us" Ariel looked back and forth at the two adults "please."

Derek grinned, "Sam plan B" Ariel said.

"Oh yeah" Sam said as he got out of bed and made his best adorable look with Ariel. Addison and Derek giggled, "Ariel how about we get you and Sam some chocolate."

"What about..."

"The chocolate its right this way" Ariel was taken out of the room she looked at Derek, "daddy please can Sam stay with us."

Derek whispered in her ear and Ariel hugged him beaming, "you're the best daddy in the world."

"I know" Derek said, "now about this chocolate."

Addison sat on the bed with Sam and smiled at him

"Addison sorry" the boy whispered.

"What are you sorry about?"

"If you don't want me to live with you... that's okay" Sam had tears in his eyes and Addison gently rubbed the boy's cheek ,"Sam I think I know what you want. You want a family don't you?"

Sam looked into Addison's eyes, "Sam you deserve to be loved, and if it's okay with you, I want to love you and look after you in my home with Derek and Ariel."

"I can live with you" the boy whispered.

"You sure can" Addison whispered back, "and do you know what a family is?"

"A family has a mom and a dad and a sister."

Addison nodded "our family has all those things but it needs a little boy so if you want to be that little boy then it would make us all very happy."

Sam looked at his hands before looking at Addison, "will...you be my new mom?"

Addison nodded and Sam hugged her "I love you mom" Addison smiled so widely hearing the boy's words and the door opened Ariel squealed as she ran in and jumped on the bed before squeezing herself into Addison's embrace next to Sam, "mommy did you tell Sam?"

Addison nodded as Derek hugged them all from the side, "when Sam gets better we're going to go home, all of us will go to the same home this time."

"Forever" Ariel said.

"Forever" Addison whispered feeling a warm ray of sunshine shining in her heart.


	15. Epilogue

Derek opened his eyes and looked at his wife sleeping beside him he watched her chest rise slowly up and down as she breathed deeply. Derek slowly took her hand started to gently kiss her knuckles until Addison's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at her husband, "I was having a lovely dream."

"About me" Derek whispered.

"About us" Addison leaned over to kiss him, "you and me before we got married when we were on a cruise looking at all the islands and then dolphins came out to play and then..."

"I proposed" Derek said.

"I wasn't expecting it at all, but it made me so happy."

"What me proposing or you getting a kiss from a dolphin?"

Addison giggled "your funny" Addison kissed Derek and relaxed in his arms, "please don't say anything."

Derek kissed his wife's forehead "this moment is perfect I just want to relax like this" Addison whispered as she closed her eyes. Then she started to hear laughing and the sound of thumping through the walls she looked up at Derek.

"They're having pillow fights again," Derek said.

Addison giggled and the sound of a door opening and booming feet was heard in the corridor before Sam and Ariel ran into the room, leaped onto the bed and crawled on top of Addison and Derek.

"Mommy" Ariel said.

"Daddy" Sam smiled down at Derek.

"Time to wake up" the children said together.

"Do you remember what you are doing today" Derek said.

"The pool" Ariel replied.

"School Ariel" Sam said.

"Yeah you two are going to school your first day in kindergarten won't that be fun" Derek smiled as Ariel gave a grown.

"Ariel" Addison shook her head in disbelief.

"School is boring, its always learn learn learn, cut cut cut glue glue glue"

"Ariel you haven't even gone to school yet" Addison gave Ariel a tickling and Ariel squealed. Sam looked at Derek and started to wrestle him before Derek pinned him and tickled his stomach until Ariel came to his rescue and leaped onto Derek's bare back so she could tickle his sides, "Addison they're gaining up on me."

"Is that really fair two against one?" Addison said.

"Yes he's big we're small" Ariel replied.

"Okay you win" Derek said panting with laughter Sam and Ariel cheered before Derek grabbed each child around the waist and lifted them upside down "okay time for breakfast" Derek carried the children to the kitchen as they laughed while kicking their hands and feet in the air. Addison chuckled one more time before she got dressed and headed out to the kitchen.

"Mommy" Ariel said"

"Yes honey."

"Can we stay home with you and daddy instead?"

"Ariel" Addison said firmly, "i'll say it this one more time school is lots of fun and you're going to make many friends and have a great time."

"How come you don't have to go to school?"

"Because my little happy meal we are grownups" Ariel grinned and stuck out her tongue, "and I hope you won't be doing that young lady when you're in school." Derek said then he looked at Sam, "how are you feeling buddy."

"Scared" Sam whispered.

"Sam" Addison said smiling kindly, "school is a big journey and it's scary at first but once you're in school, and your learning and you're doing all kinds of things you start to enjoy it."

"Sam your very brave" Derek put his hands on his shoulders, "and compared to the scary things you have already seen this is nothing."

"I'll be with Sam so he won't be scared" Ariel said smiling proudly.

"So you do want to go to school after all" Addison kissed her cheek.

"I didn't say that mommy."

_At the school gates_

"This is it" Derek said bending down, "are you two ready?"

Ariel hugged Derek, "i'm scared daddy I thought I wouldn't be scared."

"Ariel your mom and I know that you can do this, you are a big strong brave girl and you can do this." Derek looked into her eyes, "repeat after me, you to Sam I can do this."

"I can do this" Ariel said.

"I can do this" Sam said.

"There you see you both have got it" Addison whispered she kissed her children on the forehead, "we'll be waiting for you when you finish."

Sam and Ariel held each other's hand as they walked to the gate then they looked back and ran to their mum and dad.

"Love you daddy and mommy" Sam whispered

"Love you mommy and daddy too" Ariel said as Addison and Derek hugged them close, "we love both of you so much" Addison whispered, "go have fun."

The bell sounded and Ariel and Sam ran inside "there goes our two children" Derek hugged Addison. "Well we still have one more child with us" Addison's hand gently patted her stomach.

"When are we going to tell them" Derek said.

"When they start asking me why I have a soccer ball underneath my shirt."

"Or we could tell them today after school."

"Derek" Addison looked deep into Derek's eyes, "several months ago when it was just the two of us, before I found Ariel did you ever imagine things would end up like this?"

"What I have learned about the future is that you never know what it will bring you, but I fell in love with the most wonderful woman in the world, and now I have two five year olds and a baby that I know will drive me nuts."

Addison giggled "I have done a lot of laughing this morning"

"Why is that do you think?"

I think that it's because, months ago I always imagined that we would be like this someday and now I feel."

"Over the moon" Derek whispered.

"Like i'm living happily ever after" Addison kissed Derek and began to walk slowly with Derek holding her hand, "with you by my side."


End file.
